


Operation Lovefall

by MetaDash



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: If there's one thing Giroro and Momoka have in common, it's a love realized, and with members of the same family at that. The two decide to join forces to win the hearts of Natsumi and Fuyuki Hinata. A impulsive corporal and an impulsive heiress, this can only go so well...or will it...? They're not the only ones out for that special one...





	1. Prologue

"Atten-shun! This meeting will come to order! Now, it's true that our invasion of Pokopen hasn't been going _super_ smoothly…."

The speaker was the leader of the five-Keronian platoon - Sergeant Keroro, a green-colored frog with a tendency to get horribly, hilariously, and too often-y sidetracked with inane things. Besides him was his squad: the intelligent but selfish Sergeant-Major Kururu, the loyal but snap-tempered Private Tamama, and-

"We've been here two _years_ you idiot! Not a lick of invasion progress, not a patch of land conquered!"

-the hot-headed Giroro, the Corporal.

"That's not true! We've commissioned this house as a fort!"

"You do chores for three Pokopenians!"

Indeed he did. Keroro lived in the Hinata house, a domicile with a mother and her two children, where he had been "prisoner" since the beginning of the mission.

"Ssh! Don't speak so loud, Natsumi-dono said she'd punch me if we woke her up from her nap."

The mention of the girl's name made Giroro blink, and once his thoughts moved to her, his anger dissipated. "So tell me, what stupid plan do you have this time?"

"Glad you asked! So, if you look at this graph here, I've organized a very telling list of the favorite soft drinks the planet likes to-"

Giroro didn't hear the rest, he was already out of the room.

"H-Hey! Corporal!"  
"Kukukuku….Captain, your graph is upside down," Kururu snickered. Ever the malicious type.

* * *

"Stupid plan, stupid Keroro, stupid-"

"Hey!"

Giroro froze. He slowly turned around, and bless his heart, it was Natsumi Hinata, with her questioning look and legendary fists she used to pummel Keroro.

"N-Natsumi! I didn't wake you up, right?"

"Nah, I got up myself. You look stressed, though. Stupid frog have another stupid plan?"

"Tch, it involves soda or something. I didn't care even to hear the rest. I'll, uh….be in my tent if you need me…."

"K." She watched him leave the house.

"I'm home!" her brother Fuyuki announced. He was slightly younger, much more naïve, but a trusting friend to Keroro, unlike Natsumi.

"Oh hey. Where were you?"

"At the library! I…think someone was following me, though," Fuyuki locked the door. "What's the Sarge up to?"

* * *

"He went inside, milady."

Outside the house was the cowering Momoka Nishizawa and her loyal butler, Paul Moriyama. She was the richest girl in Japan! Sadly, her money couldn't make up for her crippling anxiety around the boy she loved, Fuyuki.

"Darn it….and he thinks I was stalking him, too!"

"Miss, maybe you should try the direct approach."

Momoka gasped and dropped her headset (read: for not stalking). "You mean…t-tell him? I….don't think I'm prepared!"

"Nonsense. I have faith in you!"

Inspired by Paul's words, Momoka quickly ran up to the door and rang the bell. _This is it. I'm going to be honest! No more games!_

The door creaked open….

"F-Fuyuki, I…..I wanted to say…." She looked up, and froze.

"Oh hello, Momoka-san!" It was Angol Mois, the *other* alien living in the house. She had a bandana on and a broom in her hand, which meant she was doing Keroro's chores again. "What were you saying about Fuyuki?"

"….NOTHING!"

Momoka turned bright red and jumped over the (wrong) side of the fence.

* * *

"Who's there?!" Giroro came out of his tent, gun in a hand, but frowned when he saw the spazzing-out Momoka. "Oh, it's you….Tamama is still with Keroro."

"AUGH! Why can't I say it?! Why am I such a coward?!" Momoka banged the ground with her dainty little fists. "I should just give up!"

"Calm down…" Giroro put the gun in the holster. "Speak your mind, soldier."

"H-Huh? Corporal Giroro….you don't have any hidden spy microphones on you, right?"

"Not on _you_ ," he said cryptically, eyes darting back and forth. His ears caught a distinct snapping sound, and before he knew it, a harsher, stronger Momoka had lived him up.

 **"Promise?!"**  
She was known as Dark Momoka, her split personality. At the drop of a hat, her - and Tamama - were capable of shredding the cutesy look both of them had to something much more violent.

"Yes! Now put me down!"

**"Hmph! Wait a minute…..maybe you can help me."**

"Help you?"

* * *

The Hinatas had a neighbor - the cheerful but eccentric kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya, who lived with the last member of Keroro's platoon: the forgotten Lance Corporal Dororo.

"Wow! Isn't that Momoka's limo?"

"Indeed it is…..is she with Fuyuki-san?"

XXXXX

So Giroro sat across from Momoka. She looked like she had just come up with her most brilliant idea to date, and it gave the Corporal a slight chill.

**"An alliance! I want Fuyuki's heart, and I know you want the heart of his sister."**

"GUH?! T-That's not true!" Giroro stammered. He was redder than his entire body.

 **"Don't deny it! Don't you see?"** Momoka's quills went soft. "If our dreams came true, we'd be in-laws! And we're both been unsuccessful, after all this time….love is my specialty, Giroro-san!"

The Corporal cleaned his gun, trying to look away. "You've got it easier, Momoka. Not only are you the same age group as Fuyuki, you're the _same species."_

"So what?! Love transcends all boundaries!"

"Tch…..I care about Natsumi too much to manipulate her. So whatever crazy scheme you have in mind, count me out."

Dejected, Momoka leaned back. "It's not a scheme…..it's an alliance."  
"I said no."

"Oh, please!" The heiress clasped her hands together. "You're the one that lives near Fuyuki, I can't even be in the same room around being a spaz!"

"And _you're_ near Natsumi often?" Giroro scoffed.

"We all go to the same high school now, so I can t-try. Please, Corporal. We might not have much in common…..but a victim of love always helps another."

The Corporal was silent for the rest of the ride. He kept cleaning and kept thinking. It may be taboo to win Natsumi's love, but she had captivated him ever since she evaded his traps and defeated him. She was the *only* Pokopenian that understood him. And if Keroro could waste time, so could he?

"….one condition."

"Huh?"

Giroro glared at her. "We're in this together, got that? You don't stop helping me if you make it first. And you _don't_ tell Fuyuki."

"Yes! Your squad can't know, either, they'll just get in the way…."

"Mm-hmm. So how do you want to do this?" Giroro took out a knife. "Blood pact sound cool?"

**"No! We can just sign a contract!"**

Thus began the love alliance between Giroro and Momoka, two people….er, Pokopenian and Keronian…..or maybe human and frog….yearning the love of a Hinata.

If only they knew the chaos that would follow….

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my idea to begin stories in smaller sections to see if it gets enough interest. This was one such idea, floating around. Sgt. Frog is hiliarous! (especially the dub). The approach I had in mind was sort of a pov, like naming chapters after [character] [number]. There's even a side idea with Keroro, Tamama, and Mois I had in mind that I felt wouldn't be the best thing on its own.
> 
> So uh...hope you enjoy.


	2. Giroro I

After signing the contract, the love-seekers quickly conveyed to an empty room of the mansion; Momoka even gestured for Paul to leave so only she and Giroro could be alone.

"Well we're here. What's the first plan of attack?"

"This!" Steam shot out of Momoka's nose as she ran to a desk and came back with sheets of paper and a pen for both. "Don't worry, we've got all day!"

"All day to _write?"_ Giroro grunted. "Let me guess, this is one of those secret admirer notes?"

"Yeah! I figured, we can get the ball rolling and tell our sweethearts how we feel…"

But the Corporal was not impressed. "That's an amateur tactic and you know it. Pokopenians get those all the time, what makes our different?"

"Because we'll put our heart and soul into them! We'll sit here until we can convey our TRUE feelings correctly!"

"Tch…."

* * *

Against his gut feeling, he agreed. Momoka sat in one corner of the room, while Giroro sat in the opposite corner. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time just getting started.

_Dear Natsumi….no, that sounds too stiff! How do I even begin this? Uhh….maybe if I use her full name….wait, would she recognize my handwriting?!_

Giroro had to think of something to write, but what?

_Alright….I'll bet plenty of boys send her things, so it has to be special. But I can't give myself away just yet. No….think, Giroro, think! Let's see…._

One hour later, the Corporal was ready to snap his pen in half. He only had had three lines!

"Hey! Momoka!"

"…"

"This approach isn't working, damn it!"

"How do you think I feel?!" A tearful Momoka held up her own paper. She spent most of the time making sure the 'Dear Fuyuki' part was completely to scale! "I don't know what to _say!"_

"That's your problem, soldier!" Giroro ripped his note in half. "Actions speak louder than words, but if we're going to begin this, we need intel. Quick! Give me another paper!"

"….wait, you could've used that one…"

"NOW!"

She quickly did, and Giroro slammed it to the ground. "Alright. The first step is knowing the competition. As time passes for both of us, winning the Hinata hearts becomes less and less likely. At some point, they'll be with someone else!"

**"Don't you ever say that, you stupid frog!"**

"Tch." Giroro's own anger began to rise, as his mind jumped to his greatest rival. "Do you know if Fuyuki likes anyone else?"

**"Impossible! I'm in the same class and I watch him all the time, even when we're in the Occult Club! No girl has EVER shown any interest in my Fuyuki…."**

"You _sure_ about that?"

Momoka gasped. "No…..s-she's not here anymore…."

"Write. Write down the name, soldier! And I'll do the same!"

The two combined their efforts to make what Giroro quickly penned as an **Enemies List**. He nearly ripped the paper writing _his_ name down.

"B-But we're not gonna hurt them, right…?"

"Relax, it's just a list. But there could be more, so we'll have to go to your school and monitor the both of them. You take Natsumi, I'll take Fuyuki."

"Good idea!"

Silence.

"Uh, when do Pokopenians have school again?"

"Well, it's Sunday, so…"

* * *

Giroro traveled home by himself. He figured someone could ask questions if Momoka dropped him off, and their alliance had to be kept secret. As the sun set for the day, he reached the fence surrounding the Hinata house.

"Giroro, are you well?"

"WHO'S THERE?!" He spun around and pointed a gun on poor Dororo. "…oh. Dororo. You know sneaking up on me is a bad move."

"My apologies," the ninja bowed. "What were you doing earlier? Koyuki and I saw you leave with Momoka."

 _Damn it! A first mistake…  
_ "Not a big deal. Her butler wanted to spar with me, so I indulged. Keroro still on his stupid soda plan?"

"Soda…plan?" Dororo looked hurt. "You mean you guys had a secret meeting and didn't ask me to come?! Did you forget about me?"

"No!" Giroro lied. "It's just…..well, why waste your time with a dumb plan?"

"Hmm…perhaps you're right. Soda is bad for children anyway. Have a pleasant night!" He vanished in a poof of smoke, but that got Giroro's attention towards next door.

_Koyuki….she's close to Natsumi, right? This could get ugly…_

* * *

Once inside his tent, the reality of what he had agreed to came crashing down on Giroro like a shower of bombs. Was THIS really going to help him with Natsumi?

_"Wasting time on love, brother?"_

"What?!" Behind him was an image of Lieutenant Garuru, his older and more skilled brother. His platoon had clashed with Keroro's in the past. "You're not even here…"

_"I'm not, but I'm here to remind you. You came to this planet to conquer it, not let a Pokopenian distract you!"_

"Natsumi's different than the others!" he shouted. "And I haven't forgotten the mission, okay? It's just….complicated."

_"Is it?"_

With those chilling words, Garuru's image faded. Giroro sighed and put his weapons away for the night. "Is this even worth it? Maybe he's right. I'm just some alien to her."

XXXX

He decided to step inside the Hinata house, and the sound of the TV lead him to the living room. There she was, the Goddess of Giroro's dreams…

"Hey Giroro. Where have you been?"

"Uh….just some training exercises. I'll uh…..go see what Keroro is up to…"

"Haven't heard from the frog all night. But if you're hungry, I saved you a plate." Natsumi pointed to the counter. "Hope you enjoy!"

Giroro saw the outline of the sweet potato - his favorite food - wrapped in foil next to it and he didn't know what to feel anymore. But one thing was for sure, he wouldn't give up in his alliance with Momoka.

* * *

Once downstairs, he found Keroro in his typical Keroro habitat: lounging in his room, playing with Gundam. Unsurprisingly, the slides from his presentation were thrown about the floor.

_Tch…._

"Hehehehe….a little more paint, and I think you'll be ready for battle, private! But don't tell Tamama I called you that, he gets jealous. I've seen incinerate things."

"So THIS is what I missed?"

"Ack!" Found out, Keroro dropped the Gundam in shock, which caused it to break. "G-G-Giroro! I was just, uh….wait a minute, I'm supposed to be mad at you! You ditched the meeting!"

"You didn't invite Dororo."

"No I _forgot_ Dororo, there's a difference."

Next door the ninja frog was suddenly overcome with a bout of depression.

"Whatever. So what's this big soda plan you were talking about?"

Keroro stared at his friend blankly. "Soda? Oh, I ditched that plan once Tamama drank all the supply. So we'll probably come up with something else next time."

_Of course…._

"Dismissed, Corporal! Natsumi-dono left you some food." Keroro got the glue ready for his broken toy. "So uh….let me be alone with official business!"

Giroro turned and headed for the door, then towards the ladder in the hall. _Right. I'd better get ready for tomorrow's intel._ But once he stepped out in the backyard, he heard the familiar buzz of Natsumi's radio, which meant she was tuning in to hear _his_ show.

"This _won't_ be easy," the Corporal mumbled.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned before, I wanted to try a story that focuses on a certain character, where we might get the same scenes but from a different perspective. Giroro and Momoka would have the most of course, so lemme know your thoughts.
> 
> As for honorifics...I'm used to the dub but I usually put them for anime/manga stories. I guess I'll have to choose to use them often or not.


	3. Momoka I

Giroro had left the mansion after their successful planning, leaving Momoka to anxiously fret about the next day.  
"How did it go, milady?"

She turned to Paul, who had been a firm supporter in her quest to win Fuyuki's heart, never refusing her whims or disrupting her more….questionable schemes. It hurt her, but:

"We….we have an idea of what to do. However….I ask that I do this with Giroro, and Giroro alone."

Paul nodded. "I understand. Is there anything you'd want me to do to aid your success?"

The front door closed, revealing a potential obstacle - Tamama. The private was clutching his stomach in pain, most likely from the large indigestion of soda earlier.

"Oooh….Momoka, I don't feel so well….can I have some candy?"

Momoka gave no words. She merely looked at Paul, then at the black tadpole.

"Understood. Come Master Tamama, you'll be fine within the hour."

"Oh, okay!" Tamama said, cheerfulness returning. "Whatcha wanna do after, Momoka?"

"Oh, hehe…I have to study for a test tomorrow! We can hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"…..okay….?"

* * *

_I really hope this works. I've tried EVERTHING! Why can't I do it? Ever since I was a little, I….I've loved him._

Momoka's room was adorned with hundreds of pictures of him. Some would call it creepy, but for her, it never failed to make her smile. Even her mass wealth didn't make him treat her differently….as a friend.  
Was it so wrong to want to be more?

 _Time….time is running out. We're young now, but if I take too long….someone else will be Fuyuki's girlfriend._ The thought **infuriated** her, but it also made her sad. _I….I would have to give up if that ever happens._

She was glad Giroro was the one person that understood her plight.

* * *

Sleep alluded Momoka; she was too nervous. The sun was barely out when she raced out the door. Paul had offered to drive like her usual, but she told him to keep an eye on Tamama.  
It wouldn't be good if he were to find out.

XXXXX

"Psst, Momoka!"

She was at the front entrance to the school, and luckily, Giroro was there too, peeking out from a bush. "Giroro….I think we're too early. It's not even 7 AM!"

"You can never be too early for a mission, soldier. I have the harder task, talking with Fuyuki with all of these Pokopenians…you did some research on Natsumi's companions?"

Momoka pulled out pictures, profiles, physicals, and bank account info (she was TOO nervous). "Yayoi Shimotsuki and Satsuki Shiwasu. I can get intel on Natsumi from them."

The two had been Natsumi's friends since they were children. At least they had also been acquainted with the Keronians.

"What about you? What's your approach for Fuyuki?"

Giroro turned the star on his helmet, which activated his cloaking device to those oblivious to alien kind. "That's not easy either….I was hoping you had an idea."

"Me?!"

"Sssh. I don't even know if he knows I like his sister, whereas Natsumi _knows_ you have a crush on Fuyuki, right?"

Momoka hadn't considered that. That could be both a blessing and a curse. "You don't need to reveal that, but just lie and say it's the Sergeant's plan, or something."

"On it. Meet me outside at 12:00 hours for the progress report."

He disappeared back into the bushes, leaving Momoka to stand VERY awkwardly outside the school for over an hour….thankfully, Fuyuki was the first person to greet her.

"Hey Momoka! You're early today."

"F-Fuyuki! I, um…just wanted to be on time. What brings _you_ here this early?" _Smooth Momoka!_

"Oh, I just wanted to spruce up the clubroom before class…you never know when someone else is gonna step in and join, right? First impressions are everything!"

Even now, the only person that had bothered to join Fuyuki's club was Momoka herself. And yet….she felt a little guilty.  
 _If I'm gonna be his girlfriend, then I need to be more interested in his hobbies!_ "That's right! In fact, I've got two new members in mind!"

"Really?!" Fuyuki looked at the school. "I'll be waiting, then! I'll see you inside!"

"Bye!"

She watched him run inside, and her smiling façade was internally crumbling, fast. _Why did I say that?!_ _ **WHY AM I SO STUPID?!**_

* * *

Before stepping inside homeroom, Momoka spotted the two targets - Yayoi and Satsuki - chatting with Natsumi by a locker. She watched their animated gestures, and it then dawned on her: she didn't have any friends outside Fuyuki and Tamama.

_Two birds with one stone…._

"Okay, we'll meet you there!"

"We're just gonna use the powder room…"

**_Now's my chance!_ **

Wasting no time, Momoka practically raced into the bathroom. For cover, she pretended to use one of the stalls….no it wasn't eavesdropping, it was accidental hearing!

"I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

"Well you know Natsumi, the boys can't get enough of her, but she has the hots for that Saburo. I wonder if she's going to ask him out."

_No! That's who Giroro wrote down on the list…_

Thinking fast, Momoka exited the stall, and washed her hands. "Oh, um…that's a nice bracelet you have, Yayoi."

"Thanks, uh…..hey wait, aren't you that Nishizawa girl?"

"Uh….yes!" Momoka bowed, and banged her head on the counter. "Ow! I mean…I'm in Fuyuki Hinata's year….he has an older sister named Natsumi."

"Oh yeah, we've known Natsumi since grade school," said Satsuki. "She's super popular, and she doesn't let it get to her head."

Momoka smiled. "Oh, I wish I was as popular."

"Really? But you're super rich! You could probably buy both of our families all the way through the samurai era!"

"How, uh….does Natsumi do it?" Momoka wondered, steering the conversation back. "I'm so shy."

"I dunno! She's always the center of attention, especially from Koyuki."

_Wait…Koyuki?_

"Hey Nishizawa, why don't you have lunch with us?"

"Y-Yes!" Momoka exclaimed. "Thank you…"

"See Yayoi, she's not as weird as people say, she's just shy."

"I guess so. See ya!" The two girls left, although now Momoka's right eye was twitching rapidly.

_Weird?_

* * *

Momoka couldn't concentrate on the lesson, but it wasn't because Fuyuki was sitting in front of her. Not only was she going to probably embarrass herself later, SOMEHOW she needed two more members. And people thought she was _weird?_

"Oh, sensei, may I get a drink of water?"

"Hurry back, Hinata."

Fuyuki left, meaning Giroro would probably seize his chance. Momoka just slumped back and sighed.

"Is there a problem, Nishizawa?"

"No sir!" She blushed. And then she heard some students whispering, _"she only sighed because Hinata left, I'll bet."_

* * *

Once the clock hit 12:00 sharp, Momoka snuck outside. She sat down by a tree, and before she knew it, Giroro was behind her.

"What did you find?"

"Natsumi doesn't have a boyfriend," she whispered. "I was going to have lunch with her friends, maybe she'll come up."

"Maybe? She'll _be_ with you!"

"I can't just start talking about her! What about you?"

Giroro relaxed somewhat. "Told him Keroro wanted to do kind of Pokopenian study, doesn't matter. He didn't need much convincing…" He passed her a paper.

"What…what's this?"

"Read it."

**Name: Fuyuki Hinata**

**Likes: Spirits, the unknown, reading, alien kind**

**Dislikes: Sports**

**Where Do You See Yourself in Five Years?: I guess in college, but I would want my club to come with me. If possible, that means Momoka Nishizawa too. She's a nice person and likes my stuff too!**

Momoka stared at the paper. "He….he wrote this?"

"Yep. Sorry I couldn't find more."

The billionaire stood up….and ran as fast as she could, back to the school.

"Huh?! Momoka!"

_I'll get them to join! I promise, Fuyuki!_

* * *

"Hey Nishizawa! Over here!"

Natsumi seemed surprised by Satsuki's invitation. "I didn't know you guys wanted to eat with Momoka? I'll move over."

"Yeah we chatted in the bathroom, and she said she was super shy. Maybe you can give her pointers, Natsumi!"

"Uhhh…."

"Hi!" Momoka sat down. "Oh Natsumi, I hope I'm not imposing…."

"Nah, you're fine. So! You told these two you're shy?" Natsumi smirked. "I'm not so surprised. She kinda has a big crush on my little brother."

"Really?!"

"Whoa, scandalous…."

Momoka laughed nervously. "W-What's so s-scandalous about that?"

"Ignore them. Maybe we should help you get Fuyuki's attention, hmm?"

 _YES! Wait….no! I'm not doing this for dating advice, that's not fair to Giroro…._ "M-Maybe. Say Natsumi, isn't that…..the _stupid frog_ over there?"

"Where?!" Natsumi growled. She stood up, and rolled up her sleeve, fist ready. "He better not be doing some kind of idiot plan! Hang on, girls."

When she was gone, Momoka pulled Yayoi and Satsuki closer. "Listen, I need a favor. Would you….be willing to join….a c-club?"

"Calligraphy?"

"Student Council?"

"No! The O-Occult Club."

"….OH!" they said together, looking incredibly smug.

"…..oh?"

"That's the club her brother started. I get it, Nishizawa, you want US to help you get a boyfriend! Challenge accepted!"

"Maybe that'll convince Natsumi to pick a boy herself…"

Momoka decided to take the "W" for that one. "Great! Now….er, what were you saying earlier, about Koyuki?"

* * *

Natsumi stomped outside, but instead of finding Keroro, she found: "Giroro? I knew it! Where is he?!"

"HUH?!" He had been watching Fuyuki try (and fail) to recruit people for his club. "N-Natsumi! N-No, it's just me, I swear!"

"Yeah right. What plan has he started this time?"

"I'm telling the truth, honest! I just came here….to…..e-er, your mother wanted me to give Fuyuki his lunch."

"Giroro…."

"Yes?"

Natsumi glared at him. "I _gave_ Fuyuki his lunch this morning. Stop lying and tell me what's going on here!"

"Fine, fine….." _This is it. Do I tell Natsumi the truth…..or come up with something else?_ _…..I'm sorry Natsumi, but a soldier doesn't betray his ally._ "The truth is….I was doing intel."

"….for….?"

"The invasion. Figured I'd take my own initiative."

Natsumi's bravado faded. "Oh…..right."

"It's just studying landmarks. Some of the superiors wanted a report, and Keroro, being Keroro, was scrambling for things to write. Sorry."

"Sorry the stupid frog is a lazy bum? We both are. Well, I guess I'll see you at home. Lemme know if you see him, I want to pound his face now."

"…got it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Momoka had taken her new information to the bathroom, to write it all down in her intel notebook. At least today yielded some results!

Then she heard a flush. And a certain someone humming. It was Koyuki, washing her hands. She always had a distinct bow in her hair, and always got carried away with her ninja instincts.

"I thought city girls like to close the door, Momoka!"

"Eek!" She hid the notebook and ran out to wash her hands as well. "You d-don't need to do that!"

"Ehehehehe…..I saw you talking with Yayoi and Satsuki. Aren't they so nice?"

"Yeah…..I could use more f-friends, so….this is a first start. Maybe then people won't call me weird…"

"Weird?" Koyuki's nose twitched. "Aww they're the weird ones. You shouldn't change who you are, you know? I'd love to be your friend, though."

"…..you would?" Momoka had a horrible choice ahead of her. To be Koyuki's friend meant she could get more intel for Giroro, but helping him….meant hurting _her_. "….if there's time. I mean, you know with exams and stuff…."

"Hehe, yeah. See ya around!" She waved as she ninja'd out the door.

Momoka took out the notebook and flipped to the third page. According to Yayoi and Satsuki….Koyuki was _very_ fond of Natsumi. **_Sorry, Azumaya….but it's you or Giroro._**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah, I did this chapter quickly. Adding some fuel to the fire, and you guys are right to suspect people like Tamama or Kururu potentially getting in the way, but let's see how things go.
> 
> Right now the story path is a little linear, but soon I hope to add in more branching threads.


	4. Giroro II

After Natsumi had accepted his story, Giroro decided to head home and rendezvous with Momoka later. He didn't trust himself to be around the former any longer today.

"Guess I'll just polish my…WHAT!"

To the Corporal's shock, his weapons were gone. None of them were in his tent. He growled and looked to the Hinata house.

XXXXX

**SLAM**

"Gero! …Oh, it's just you, Giroro, can you knock next time?"

Keroro was taking full advantage of Natsumi not being home - lounging out flipping channels in the living room TV, no basement for him!

"Where is he?"

"Huh? Fuyuki?"

"Kururu! I can't find my guns, my explosives…he did something to them, didn't he? Better yet, YOU did something for him?"

"Calm down, Corporal!" Keroro swatted his hands away. "Do I look like I've gotten off the couch once today?"

Giroro scoffed. "You'd better before Natsumi comes home. Those dishes won't wash themselves."

"Hahahaha…." Keroro wagged a finger. "No, Giroro, there comes a time in every frog's life, when they just can't deal with it anymore, y'know? Natsumi can wash her own dishes."

"You…." Giroro's blood was boiling. It was bad enough he couldn't be honest with her, she wasn't going to come from to a dirty home. "You really want her to _punch_ you, don't you?"

"My mind is made up! What's the worse she can do? Hit me? Throw me into the wall? Bounce me like a ball? Sometimes, you just gotta rise above that."

"Uncle~!"

Then Mois came in, smiling like a happy clam. From the amount of sweat and dirt on her clothes, she obviously did all of Keroro's chores….again.

"Should I clean the gutters next?"

"Mois, how about you take five and get me some lemonade? I'm kinda parched, gero gero…"

"Sure thing!" Mois beamed and left the room, leaving Giroro to glare at Keroro for a new reason. But now wasn't the time for that, he marched downstairs.

"OH NO!"

_Tch, probably spilled the lemonade…_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Giroro found Kururu in his usual spot. He spun around in his chair, James Bond villain-style, revealing a grin and the fact that he was petting Giroro's cat.

"Kukuku….glad I got your attention~"

"Give me my weapons, Kururu, and _maybe_ I'll keep some of your bones intact," Giroro snarled. "Aren't there more creative ways to piss me off?"

"Kuku…." The mad scientist pushed up his glasses. "You make it so easy."

A fiery hot aura engulfed Giroro.

"But no, I don't feel like annoying you today. I actually want to make a deal with you."

The aura faded. "…..me? Tch, what for?"

Kururu sounded almost excited when he revealed it: "I know about your little….alliance with Momoka, kuku."

"WHAT!" Frantic, Giroro began to search his entire body for any kind of camera or microphone, stopping only when he realized…..it was in the cloaking device within the star. Snarling, he yanked it out and smashed it to pieces. "You little-"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Working with _her,_ of all people? I thought you were serious about your love for Natsumi, but I guess not, kuku…."

Giroro glared at him. "Momoka's been a valuable ally thus far. We both have something in common…..not that a pest like _you_ can understand love. So what's it gonna take, for you to be silent?"

"You don't want to tell the Captain? Kuku, how scandalous."

"No, I'm playing this by the book, and having Keroro in the middle would just ruin everything." Giroro got close, so close he could easily punch Kururu's face in. "You get involved, you're _dead."_

"Hmmmm…well…" Sergeant-Major spun some more in his chair and pretended to think. "I'll be silent, if you help me."

"Tch, blackmail, huh? A guinea pig for your experiments?" He quickly snatched Ms. Furbottom back, and she purred with content in his safe arms. "Just get it over with."

"Oh, nothing like that. If you claim to understand l….lo….that chilling word so well, then that makes you the perfect spy!"

"…..excuse me?"

* * *

"Oh! Uncle, this is the worst thing that could've ever happened to me!"

"Calm down, Mois, don't you think you're exaggerating?"

Giroro had headed back upstairs just in time to listen in to the conversation in the kitchen, where a frantic Mois was being comforted (read: poorly) by Keroro.

"No I'm not! She's terrifying Uncle, that's where she gets the name from!"

"B-But _you're_ the Lord of Terror…."

"I'm home!"

Giroro gasped and quickly looked towards the door; Natsumi was there, removing her shoes. Not wanting to make this more complicated, he quickly took out a gun and cleaned it frantically.

"Uhh….what are you doing?"

"P-Polishing my weapons, Natsumi."

"Right, mind not doing that in the house? Where's the frog?" To her surprise, Mois ran out of the kitchen, crying and bolted out of the house. "Oi, toadface!"

Keroro gasped, took out a Gundam, and cleaned it frantically. "N-Natsumi! I was just….thinking of how great you are…."

"Why was Mois crying?"

"She uh….totally wasn't doing my chores for me!"

**WHAM**

* * *

Now annoyed (and Keroro's head stuck in the wall), Natsumi flipped through the channels. "Ugh! This is stupid! She better come back home, you idiot!"

"Okay…." He whimpered out.

Giroro quietly sat down next to her. "Something….happen at school?"

_"No."_

_There's no way Keroro alone made this her upset_ , Giroro thought _. What happened when I left?_ He tried to think of something (his blood boiled at any Saburo-related thought), but then, his eyes saw a picture. Specifically, one that was turned around. _What…?_

Then a painful electric shock struck his body.

"Huh?" Natsumi stared at him. "What was that?"

"Uh…..I gotta….clean my other gun…."

* * *

_"Kuku, don't be a slacker now."_

"I hate you so much." Giroro had traveled outside, to hopefully find Mois, and fulfill the whims of the mad frog he very reluctantly called a "comrade". "You said you wouldn't bug me!"

_"I'm calling you, Corporal."_

"Through a receiver you stuck into my brain! What's this about, anyway? You feel something for Mois?"

The question clearly disgusted Kururu, but he didn't outright deny it. _"That woman….I don't understand her, she's always so cheery. It's…..maddening. I have to figure her out."_

"I wish I could figure YOU out…." he grumbled, before spotting Mois. She was transformed, staring down at the city with a saddened expression.

XXXX

"Mois! What are you doing?" Giroro asked, jetpack activated.

The Angolian looked over. "Oh…..figures Uncle would send someone to get me…."

"What's this about? Keroro being an insensitive clod like usual?"

"Wait a minute….." Suddenly, she had realized a great idea. "Corporal, you've tackled all kinds of enemies before, right?"

Giroro blinked.

"You can help me take on my greatest foe! Please! Maybe I've lost my edge….I've, like, destroyed 0 planets in the past 2 years! Normally an Angolian destroys _at least_ 53!"

"I'm not helping you destroy the planet!" he shouted. "But if you need to defeat someone….." a brilliant idea came to his mind. "….you help _me_."

"Sure, what?"

"See a beeping device in my head?"

Mois peered into his little froggy head. "Yeah! Did Kururu put that there?"

"I need you to destroy i-" his sentence was caught off, as the blast from a generated 1/10,000,000th Armageddon engulfed him and sent him flying across the skyline.

* * *

**DINGDONG**

"Madam, you have a visitor."

"Uh I'll get it!" Momoka ran to the front door, only to see a charred and smoking Giroro…..and a crater close to the front steps. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to _you?"_

The Occult Club meeting somehow ended with Yayoi and Satsuki going to her house, for a sleepover at that, where they wanted to give her a makeover…..with rather gaudy makeup.

"Uh….recon?"

"Same here," Giroro wheezed. "By the way, Kururu knows of our alliance."

**"WHAT?!"**

"I've got it covered, just make sure Tamama doesn't get involved. What's he doing, anyway?"

He, Yayoi, and Satsuki were all eating potato chips and laughing at reality TV, did I mention they all had painted toenails?

**"Stuff. You better make sure Foureyes doesn't get in the way, or he's gonna pay!"**

"Yeah, yeah." The ringing in Giroro's ears was making it hard to focus. "Listen, what happened at school with Natsumi? She seemed upset."

Momoka's quills relaxed. "She did? Oh, her friends were talking my ear off, maybe I missed something."

"Hm…..and that picture…."

"Picture?"

* * *

When he arrived back home, he heard the three Hinatas talk at the dinner table. Keroro too, which meant things seemed back to normal.

Or were they? Giroro snuck over and spotted the turned frame, so he turned it over…..and then, it all became clear.

_Her….father….._

Although his face was partially obscured, his hair color matched Natsumi's in the same way Aki's matched Fuyuki's. The two of them were young, perhaps 5 and 6, but the whole family seemed so happy together.

_Natsumi…..what happened?_

**FIN**


	5. Momoka II

That day after school, Momoka quickly made her way over to the Occult Club's doors, and she was surprised to see Yayoi and Satsuki had beaten her to the punch.

"Hey Momoka!" Fuyuki greeted. "Natsumi's friends said you convinced them to join!"

"Uhhh…" Momoka quickly looked past at him at the girls, who each gave her a wink. _Oh crap, they're going to spill the beans!_

"Don't be so modest," he replied, looking at them at too. "I'm sure they won't tell my sister any of our club secrets! Thanks, Momoka!"

_O-OUR?! As in, me and him?! As in, a couple?! Oh, Fuyuki….!_

"So you two check out some supernatural stuff?" Yayoi asked, as Fuyuki headed back to the front of the room. He scratched his cheek.

"Well I guess if you want to boil it down, but it's more than that! Spirits, ghosts, demons….there's all KINDS of things to discover! In fact, tomorrow night we're going to check out the old mansion on the hill. Sounds cool, right?"

Both just smirked at Momoka. **_Pay attention, you harpies!_**

"Now then, we'll need to discuss member fees….oh! Maybe we should mark this occasion with a photo! We've literally doubled our roster, all thanks to Momoka of course!"

Said heiress was red as a tomato, but she was smiling. "I-I'll get the camera…."

XXXXXX

"Bye girls! I'll see you tomorrow!" Fuyuki waved, before heading down the way to his home. In his backpack was the picture, and oh, did Momoka want a copy! She was busy thinking about frames and lighting, when Satsuki tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Which way's your house again?"

"H-House? Oh no, I live in a….wait a second, did you two want to see WHERE I live?"

"Yeah!"  
Just in time, Paul rolled up with the limo.  
"Momoka you're the richest girl in school! Can't you give us peasants a chance to see how the better half lives? C'mon!"

* * *

And so, the trio arrived at the manor, where they were both amazed at its size, even more so when Momoka allowed them to enter. She was still stunned, so to speak.

"Your new friends seem awfully excited, milady. How did your Occult Club meeting go?"

"F-Fine….Paul, they offered to help me win Fuyuki's heart! But I'm just worried they'll say something I don't want to him!"

"Mmm….." Paul looked over the eager and loyal servants to the Nishizawa family. "There's plenty willing to take care of them…."

**"Not a hit, you dolt!"**

"Hey Momoka!" Tamama had skipped over to her. "We gonna play some games now?"

"SO CUTE!" Yayoi and Satsuki raced over to the private and lifted him up with a sort of child-like envy. "You got one of these guys living with you, too?!"

"Sure do! I get to watch TV and eat candy and swim in the pool and jump on the bed and even help Momoka with-"

"-her crush, right?"

**_OH CRAP!_ **

Although, such information was hardly a secret to Tamama. "Yeah, I guess that too! Oh I get it, you got some _girls_ to help you?" he winked at her.

" **Uhhh** ….yes! T-Tamama, why don't you give Yayoi and Satsuki the tour! And then we can maybe-"

"-Have a sleepover, of course!"

Appropriately, Momoka could only stare incredulously while the two girls gushed over the idea. Once Tamama led them out of the room, she quickly ran towards her own room.

* * *

_Okay, let's make a pros and cons list. Pros of having Natsumi's friends around - they help me, and maybe people won't call me….weird…._

Sitting at her desk, she tapped her pen in concentration.

**_Cons…..I screw over Azumaya. What if Natsumi gets too busy trying to console her that there's no time for Giroro? And Tamama sticking his stupid face in things could blow our cover!_ **

Getting acquainted with Yayoi and Satsuki was indeed a good start for Natsumi intel, and it certainly made Fuyuki happier to have new members. Not a bad day.

**_I need to ask them more about Natsumi…._ **

XXXXX

When she came down the stairs, she found them (with Tamama) all relaxing in pullback chairs. Already the Keronian had gotten some of the maids to massage their feet!

"Ahem, um….g-girls?"

"Hey, Momoka! Have you ever had a sleepover before?"

"No…."

Satsuki gasped. "You've never….are you serious?! It's a ton of fun! You stay up late, doing each other's makeup, dishing about boys…."

"Hey let's give Momoka a makeover!" Yayoi suggested.

"W-Wait! Ah ha….let's not be too hasty. You said girls dish, well, let's dish!"

Tamama raised his hand. "Today, the Sarge-"

**"HE DOESN'T COUNT!"**

"Geez, Momoka, do you always snap like that?"

Embarrassed, her quills softened. "Well, I…"

"That's pretty cool!"

_WHAT._

"Yeah, it's a good way to fend off any jerky boys in your grade, y'know? They probably all think you're so soft and fragile, but you can probably knock them in the face! Just like Natsumi!"

Sensing her opening, Momoka gestured for a maid to slide over another chair, to join in on the relaxation. "Yeah, Natsumi…..she seems like she likes the idea of her brother….y'know…."

"Aw, she just wants him to be a little more popular. Lots of kids don't even believe they're related! It's the hair color, I tell ya," said Yayoi.

"You'd be the ticket! She says you liked him since grade school?" Satsuki asked.

"Y-Yeah…."

"Momoka's pretty crazy about him," Tamama added, opening a bag of chips. "She even has like 50 pictures of him on her wall!"  
"He's _obviously_ exaggerating," she replied, teeth grinding.

"Spill it, sister! What makes Fuyuki Hinata so special?"

_So special? Where do I even begin? The way his face lightens up when he talks about his passions? The stunning royal blue color of his hair? The beauty of his smile? Oh my darling, Fuyuki, just give me more time, I promise I won't hide forever! I love you!_

"…..Miss."

"Oh Fuyuki, I miss you too!"

Paul cleared his throat. "You've been spacing out for approximately 20 minutes. Master Tamama took your companions to see your Fuyuki photo collection."

**"STOP HIM NOW!"**

* * *

When the evening came, the sleepover was able to get underway. Both girls' parents didn't mind when they called (read: they lied and said they were at Natsumi's), and Momoka followed protocol as best she could. And then she was, sitting while Satsuki applied the gaudiest makeup she had ever encountered.

"No! How could she pick Alex?!"

"I don't know, Tamama, I thought she was gonna pick Chet!"

**_What the HELL they even watching? And WHAT is she putting on my face?_ **

"Say, Momoka, what do you think of Saburo, anyway?"

"Huh?!" _Better play it cool._ "What, that radio guy? Don't really have a strong opinion, hehe….w-why, what does Natsumi think?"

"She's C-R-A-Z-Y about him, but from what I've seen, I don't think Saburo has the same feeling. Then again, you hardly even see the guy. They say he's so smart, he just coasts in his classes."

 _How do I help Giroro here…..?_ "H-Has he sent her anything?"

"You mean a gift? Nah. Natsumi would be gushing all about it, but I think she's planning something else…a date."

Momoka tensed up. But then, she noticed something…..Yayoi and Tamama were having a lot of fun watching whatever reality show they were watching.

"….Satsuki."

"Hmm? I'm just about ready to add on the mascara!"

"You girls….like the Keronians, right? Tamama and the whole platoon?"

"Sure! They're pretty cute and funny, why don't they show their faces more often? Wouldn't the Occult Club be advertising them?"

"Cuz Natsumi doesn't like when Sarge puts one of his plans into action," Tamama said from his spot. "She always hits him, sometimes me, sometimes the Sergeant-Major! Sometimes Giroro too, but she's smiled around him before."

Momoka turned back to Satsuki (flinching when she felt the mascara). "Giroro lives just outside Natsumi's house."

"Are they friends, or something?"

"Yeah, they…..are. He's….really fond of her."

"Join the club," Yayoi snorted. Alex and Chet were getting into an argument over the girl. "Natsumi probably gets a break from all the boys tripping over each other trying to ask her out. She's turned them all down, but they still ask her! She comes home to some cute frog aliens instead."

_Of course….what would it take for Natsumi to see Giroro as something more than an alien? They're friends, but something could make her fall for him….._

**DINGDONG**

"Madam, you have a visitor!" Paul called out.

"Uh I'll get it!" Momoka got up and ran to the front door…

* * *

…..only to see a charred and smoking Giroro…..and a crater close to the front steps. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to _you?"_ He winced at her makeup.

"Uh….recon?"

"Same here," Giroro wheezed. "By the way, Kururu knows of our alliance."

**"WHAT?!"**

"I've got it covered, just make sure Tamama doesn't get involved. What's he doing, anyway?"

**"Stuff. You better make sure Foureyes doesn't get in the way, or he's gonna pay!"**

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, what happened at school with Natsumi? She seemed upset."

Momoka's quills relaxed. "She did? Oh, her friends were talking my ear off, maybe I missed something."

"Hm…..and that picture…."

"Picture?"

But Giroro was already gone before she could ask more.

XXXXX

"Who was at the door?" Tamama asked when she came back. "Was the Sarge looking for me?"

"No."

"Oh, the Corporal?"

"W-Why would your platoon be looking for you, they know you live here! Hahaha….it was just one of those crazy insurance salesmen…."

"God I hate those guys!" Yayoi said.

"Me too!" Satsuki said. "But who cares about them? Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"YEAH!"

 _Oh no, Tamama's on board with this…..I'll play, but I better keep my guard up!_ Momoka joined the others in a circle, while Satsuki used her empty water bottle to act as the centerpiece. It landed on Tamama first.

"Truth or dare, Tamama?"

"Hmmmmmmmm truth!"

"Okay," Yayoi began, "who do you like the least out of your whole platoon?"

"Oh that's easy! It has to be **that woman, whom I definitely hope falls down a cliff and breaks all of her bones!"**

Momoka facepalmed.

"…"

"…"

"MY TURN!" the heiress shouted, spinning the bottle once more. This time it landed on Yayoi, who was looking a little smug. "Uh…truth or dare?"

"Dare! Give me a hard one, Momoka!"

"I dare you to….take off your socks?"

"Huh?" Yayoi complied, but she looked disappointed. "I thought I was gonna eat a bug or something. Haven't you played this game before?"

Next spin landed on Satsuki. "Truth!"

"Have you kissed any _boys_ ….?" Tamama asked suggestively.

"Um…..nope!"

"Satsuki! C'mon, don't lie to them!"

"My 5-year old cousin doesn't count, Yayoi! It's not my fault my aunt didn't teach him about cheek kisses! Oh god, I still remember it….." Finally, the spin landed on Momoka.

"Um….dare?"

This proved to be a fatal mistake, as all three of her opponents had matching smirks. "We DARE you to call up Fuyuki and ask him out!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, those are the rules, Momoka." Satsuki handed her a phone. "You probably know his number, right?" Tamama's look said she did, even if she was going to pretend otherwise, he still knew!

"…."

* * *

Fuyuki was lying down in his bed, in the midst of a gripping book about the Bermuda Triangle, so naturally he wasn't expecting his mother to come in. "Hey, Mom, what's up?"

Aki smiled and handed him the phone. "You have a caller, Fuyuki. A _girl_ caller."

"Huh?" He took it. "Hello?"

_"H-Hey, Fuyuki, it's me! I hope I'm not calling you too late!"_

"Well it _is_ 8:15, but that's okay, I can spare some time for you. Thanks again for getting the new members for the club! Is there anyway I repay what you did?"

Momoka paused, as the others hounded her to take the opening. _"W-Well, why don't we go somewhere after school tomorrow? My treat!"_

"Oh, okay. Should I bring-"

_"Nope! Just yourself! See y-you then!"_

**CLICK**

* * *

"She did it!"

Momoka dropped the phone. Her eyes spun like pinballs as the color of face turned some shade between a tomato and a brick, and steam rose from her head.  
Then, she collapsed.

"Uh…..is she gonna be okay?"

Tamama was so excited about the date, he couldn't wait to tell the Sarge! "Yeah, she just needs some cold water. Oh I know, let's do a sleepover prank!"

"Like what?"

"Like we put some shaving cream in one hand and use a feather to tickle her nose!"

"Tamama….YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Giggling madly, the two girls followed him to the bathroom.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn on the "give Giroro a human cover" idea. It could work here, but it's been done before, and there's a REALLY good fanfic that based the whole concept on it. Back to the drawing board for me.
> 
> Next chapter is a new character pov. Haven't decided who yet! :)


	6. Natsumi I

"Mmm…."

Another morning had come, and the rays of sun peeked through the windows. Not that Natsumi minded, she was "Summer" after all.  
She was always the first to wake up in her home. Her home with four aliens and a cat living in the space surrounded by her fence. Five if you include Dororo within the city block.

XXXXXX

"Fuyuki! It's time to get up for school!" She knocked on his door two times. Three meant she was in a bad mood, and four meant her brother should probably just jump out the window. But he opened the door, looking as groggy as he usually did.

"Ah…morning, sis….."

"Hurry up alright, I'll be making breakfast downstairs."

"Natsumi….I'm not a kid anymore! You don't have to act like my babysitter…."

Natsumi just tussled his hair, messy as it was. "You're still my baby brother. Now wash up!"

"Yes ma'am…."

* * *

"Alright kids, I got to go! See you later!"

Natsumi poked her head out of the kitchen. Her mother was by the door, getting her shoes and helmet ready. "Can't you stay for breakfast?"

"Sorry kiddo, they want me in early today! This new author has been begging at me to look at his work, but he's so indecisive…." Aki waved at her before leaving. Natsumi sighed.  
Then, her eyes looked to one of the family pictures.

"She's always moving around….maybe if you were here, she wouldn't have to work so hard." She turned it around, although her hand had hesitated at first.

XXXXX

But at least there were other members of the house to enjoy the food…Fuyuki being one. And much to her displeasure, Keroro was seated across from him, being a freeloader as usual.

"I tell you, Natsumi, you should really run a restaurant! Gero gero…"

"No thanks, because YOU'D just stiff the bill each time. We're leaving in 15, Fuyuki, got it?"

"Sure thing!"

Keroro had lived long enough with the two to know that Fuyuki was completely obedient to his sister, despite the two only being a year apart. But that was only because she was wiser and stronger, and as such was THE main threat to the invasion plan's success. If he wanted to win, he had to beat Natsumi.

"Yeah, you kids enjoy school….heh….school. I'm glad I don't have to do that boring thing!"

**WHAM**

"Good, because I have a whole list of chores for you to do today! So get cracking!"

"Yes, ma'am….." Keroro's bruised head was steaming.

* * *

And as she did every day, Natsumi arrived at school with schoolbag in hand, just as the bell rang. She saw her brother run off to greet his friend, Momoka, but otherwise….normal stuff. Some boys looked away in shyness when she passed them, others were trying to be slick.

"Uh, the sunglasses aren't going to work."

The three perpetrators gulped and took them off. "W-We weren't looking at you, Hinata, honest."

"Uh huh." Natsumi just rolled her eyes. It seemed like such a burden sometimes, being the talk of _everyone._ She didn't ask for this popularity! Was it her fault she was so good at sports and had the highest grades?

"Hey Natsumi!"

She looked up. True to form, there was Koyuki, hanging upside down from the big oak tree. It seemed like yesterday that she came in, introduced herself to the class, and proceeded to smell Natsumi and her city scent.

"Koyuki! Morning…..uhh, maybe you should come down?"

"Why? With my ninja skills, I can get to class via that window up there!"

Natsumi sweatdropped. "You're wearing a skirt, remember?"

What she had to remind Koyuki every day.

XXXXX

And soon the day was the usual high school chatter. Didn't seem like it would be any different from a regular day….so far. Yayoi and Satsuki greeted her like usual when she got to her locker.

"Hey Natsumi!"  
"Good morning!"

Koyuki being Koyuki greeted them with a smile and a courtesy sniff.

"Morning, girls. What's got you so chipper today?"

"Oh, nothing…." Yayoi began, "….just that more boys asked us for your number!"

"I really hope you didn't give them it. Or even one digit."

"Aww come on, Natsumi, you're no fun."

The only person she wanted to give her number to was Saburo….and he already had it! Koyuki technically counted but she largely preferred jumping through her window unannounced opposed to dialing.

" _Please_. I don't want a bunch of loser guys harassing me even more. They're so dumb they think they can pull the old sunglasses trick on me. Like, I figured that out in middle school!"

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'll keep you safe!" Koyuki promised.

"Thanks, but it's not like they're particularly threatening….or use enough deodorant. I'll be just a sec, girls, see ya in class."

"Okay, we'll meet you there!"

"We're just gonna use the powder room…" They made their way to the bathroom. Koyuki noticed Momoka run to get there before her. Perhaps she had to go, too?

Natsumi, on the other hand, was visibly annoyed. Someone had slipped an anonymous note in her locker, and she knew the handwriting wasn't Saburo's.

"Hey! Is that a love letter, Natsumi?"

"Sssh not so loud, Koyuki! Yeah, and he wants to speak to me on the roof later. This is so frustrating, but hey, gotta let them down gently, right?"

"Can I….see it?"

"Yeah sure."

Koyuki analyzed the words carefully. Her first conclusion was that it wasn't the same person who tried a love letter, or even the one before…..and they certainly seemed to write with a nervous tone.  
"I see a senpai, so it's an underclassman!"

"Oh geez," Natsumi sighed. "That just makes it worse. Let's just get to class already."

* * *

Their teacher was prattling on about something involving integrals, which wasn't hard for Natsumi to grasp but her mind was….shall we say elsewhere.

 _Stupid note. Why can't Saburo send me one of these? All of these boys try the same tactic and it never works. They're just not the right guy for me….  
_ It was frustrating being somewhat invisible to the radio star, and she knew she wasn't only girl to fancy him. _Maybe I can make him jealous?_

"Hinata, do you have the answer?"

"Wha-?" She snapped her head forward. _Crap, I wasn't paying attention!_ But Koyuki was all too eager to help her out. Discreetly, the ninja tapped her nose and made a circle with her finger. "Um…" _Koyuki what are you trying to tell me?_

"Were you daydreaming?"

"N-No! The answer is um….6.4?"

"Hmm, that's correct but I would advise you focus a little more, Hinata. Just because you have the highest grades in the class doesn't mean you should slack off.

Embarrassed, Natsumi lowered her head. Some kids giggled her way. "Psst, Koyuki! That was some hint you gave me!"

"What do you mean? I was just suggesting you ask for the bathroom!"

Anyone who met Koyuki Azumaya mistakenly thought she was…..a space case, but her grades were fine. After all, she mastered the ninja art of copying-I mean _, studying_ with Natsumi.

* * *

At lunchtime, Natsumi sat down with the bento box she had prepared herself, and soon Yayoi and Satsuki joined her.

"Hey Natsumi, that was a close call back there."

"Oh stop…."

"Were you thinking of you-know-who~?"

"Yes," she admitted with a light blush. "It's so embarrassing….hey, where did Koyuki go? She was sitting right next to me!" _Probably the bathroom, ugh…_

"Hey Nishizawa! Over here!"

Natsumi seemed surprised by Satsuki's invitation. "I didn't know you guys wanted to eat with Momoka? I'll move over."

"Yeah we chatted in the bathroom, and she said she was super shy. Maybe you can give her pointers, Natsumi!"

"Uhhh…."

"Hi!" Momoka sat down. "Oh Natsumi, I hope I'm not imposing…."

"Nah, you're fine. So! You told these two you're shy?" Natsumi smirked. "I'm not so surprised. She kinda has a big crush on my little brother."

"Really?!"

"Whoa, scandalous…."

Momoka laughed nervously. "W-What's so s-scandalous about that?"

"Ignore them. Maybe we should help you get Fuyuki's attention, hmm?"

"M-Maybe. Say Natsumi, isn't that…..the _stupid frog_ over there?"

"Where?!" Natsumi growled. She stood up, and rolled up her sleeve, fist ready. "He better not be doing some kind of idiot plan! Hang on, girls."

XXXXX

Natsumi stomped outside, but instead of finding Keroro, she found: "Giroro? I knew it! Where is he?!"

"HUH?!" He had been watching Fuyuki try (and fail) to recruit people for his club. "N-Natsumi! N-No, it's just me, I swear!"

"Yeah right. What plan has he started this time?"

"I'm telling the truth, honest! I just came here….to…..e-er, your mother wanted me to give Fuyuki his lunch."

"Giroro…."

"Yes?"

Natsumi glared at him. "I _gave_ Fuyuki his lunch this morning. Stop lying and tell me what's going on here!"

"Fine, fine…..the truth is….I was doing intel."

"….for….?"

"The invasion. Figured I'd take my own initiative."

Natsumi's bravado faded. "Oh…..right."

"It's just studying landmarks. Some of the superiors wanted a report, and Keroro, being Keroro, was scrambling for things to write. Sorry."

"Sorry the stupid frog is a lazy bum? We both are. Well, I guess I'll see you at home. Lemme know if you see him, I want to pound his face now."

"…got it."

She hurried back to the building, but her hand stopped at the door. The note had said to meet on the rooftop at lunch, so she had to make a little detour…..

* * *

….and there the person was, a rather pudgy boy with dark hair and glasses. _Oh, he looks like the type that's gonna cry…_

"Natsumi Hinata….you showed up!"

"Yeah, um…..listen-"

"Oh this is such a dream! Natsumi Hinata, THE Natsumi Hinata, is actually here! Oh, oh…s-so you read the note? I'm so glad!"

"What's your name?" Natsumi asked.

"OH! Tadao Haruyama, in Class-"

"-That's not important," she cut him off. The surname left a bad taste in her mouth for reasons she was only half aware of at the moment, but she wasn't going to be all personal either. "Haruyama, I'm sorry, but….I can't return your feelings."

"W-WHAT!" Poor Haruyama looked visibly saddened. "But….I don't understand….I poured my heart out in that note….it's because I'm on the heavy side, isn't it?!"

"No!" Natsumi hated this part. The part where she had to let these boys down, but not be overly hotheaded about it. The last thing she wanted was more attention her way. "I hardly know you, and besides…a note? That's so cliché!"

"It….it is?"

"Well yeah! If you want a girl's attention, you be honest, you know? Like HOW many episodes of anime did you watch to think of this plan?" The irony of once writing letters to Saburo was lost to Natsumi.

"A lot," Haruyama admitted sheepishly. "But surely I could have a chance in the future?"

 _You'll have to get in line with all the other dweebs._ "Who knows? Just work on that confidence, and maybe other girls will come your way!"

"Y-You're right! Thanks, Natsumi-chan!"

_"No."_

"Natsu?"

"Try again."

"H-Hinata? It's the same name as this cute character from Naruto…"

"Okay, I'm leaving!"

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded without a hitch, but then Yayoi and Satsuki said something about wanting to join Fuyuki's club, so that only left Koyuki.

"Hey, Natsumi, I made a new friend today~!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Momoka! She knows of one of Dororo's friends. The kids here were calling her weird….she's not weird, right? Totally normal!"

"She's totally crushing on my brother, but he's too dumb to see it. Boys will be boys I guess." Natsumi smirked, but then she opened her locker…..and 20 more love letters pulled out. _"Like right now!"_

"Oh wow! That's a new record!" Koyuki was always an optimist, after all.

"Ugh!" Now angry, Natsumi gathered each one up and threw them all in the trash can. "Why can't they take a hint, Koyuki?! All of them try the same tactic, every day! This is so stupid! Maybe if I actually had a squeeze, they'd leave me alone."

The ninja's eyes sparkled. _They'd surely leave Natsumi alone if they thought she played for the other team, right?_

"That's it! I need to step this up! If I go out with Saburo, all of these boys will finally leave me alone!"

"But Natsumi, what if he already has a girlfriend?" _We can always double date!_

"Hehehe….that's where YOU come in, Koyuki. Think you can find that out for me? Just her name! She's probably some trashy senior."

"I don't know…..Saburo's not easy to track," she lied. She wanted to spend time with Natsumi, not her direct competition.

"Oh please! Please, please! Help a girl out!" Natsumi begged.

"Well…..ok. I'll report back tomorrow morning!" She jumped out the window, climbed up the tree, and jumped across the power lines into the city.

* * *

Just like that, Natsumi was alone on the way home. It was rare to be by herself…no friends, no annoying frogs trying to take over the planet….yet, it felt so hollow, not uplifting.

"2 years and it's more of the same stuff….ugh, don't tell me I have to babysit the idiot platoon when I'm in college….getting a job….a career…"

Keroro was easily the biggest pest in Natsumi's eyes. She was glad he was as lazy as they come, but there was always the worry someone or something would motivate him. Then what? Chores wouldn't stop him then.

Kururu was a close second. Her curry was enough to keep him apathetic to the mission, and his sociopathy hurt his comrades more times than her actual family. But what if HE became the leader?

Tamama was somewhere in the middle. She did have to admit he was cute when he wanted to be, but not when he was shooting beams from his mouth and going off the handle.

Dororo wasn't bad at all. In fact, she was glad she could count on him to dismantle the whims of invasion when she herself couldn't not. Koyuki trusted him completely.

And Giroro….

Natsumi stopped at the crosswalk. Giroro was…..hard to read. She liked hanging out with him, as they shared similar interests (plus a fondness for punishing Keroro), and understood each other. But that was just it…..could she really be his friend, if he was technically an invader?

"Damn it, you stupid frogs….even when I don't have to see you you're in my head…!"

She couldn't cross the street fast enough. Maybe it was better if she got home, just to break up whatever stupid plan Keroro was thinking of.

"AH!" Natsumi's head was so scattered, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said the man. He bent down to pick up papers, and from the looks of things they were manga-related. "I didn't see where I was….hey, you're Sensei's daughter!"

"Huh?" It then hit Natsumi where she was, right outside the editorial office. "You know Aki Hinata?"

"Yeah, I FINALLY impressed her with my work today! This is great, I can finally get chugging along with my ideas!"

"How did you recognize me, anyway?" was the question Natsumi decided to ask. "I can understand if it was my brother, but-"

"-Oh, she had a picture of the both of you on her desk. I can see it now, you must get your hair from your father!"

"…"

"I'd better catch the train home! Bye!"  
The plucky young artist hurried off, leaving Natsumi to take a step back and look up ahead….and she spotted her mother standing on the balcony….looking ahead.

_Today is….the anniversary. Was that why she was in a hurry to leave? That guy didn't seem so nervous to me…._

Natsumi took a hand to her pink locks. It was always an easy way to recognize her. She took after her father, Fuyuki took after her mother. They were a perfect family.  
Would she call it that now? With a bunch of aliens in their lives?

* * *

"I'm home!" She took off her shoes, only to find Giroro cleaning a gun. "Uhh….what are you doing?"

"P-Polishing my weapons, Natsumi."

"Right, mind not doing that in the house? Where's the frog?" Mois suddenly ran out of the kitchen, crying, before bolting out of the house. "Oi, toadface!"

Keroro gasped, took out a Gundam, and cleaned it frantically. "N-Natsumi! I was just….thinking of how great you are…."

"Why was Mois crying?"

"She uh….totally wasn't doing my chores for me!"

**WHAM**

XXXXX

Natsumi flipped through the channels. "Ugh! This is stupid! She better come back home, you idiot!"

"Okay…." He whimpered out.

Giroro quietly sat down next to her. "Something….happen at school?"

_"No."_

_Argh, should I be snapping at him? Unlike the idiot stuck in the wall, he's just asking, like a friend should. Maybe…..forget it. Who knows how many mics Kururu put on him.  
_ Then suddenly, he was mumbling something about another gun and running out the door. She just continued to flip through TV even when Keroro came to. He freaked out and ran off to finish whatever chores.

"I'm home, Natsumi!"

"Hey."

Fuyuki seemed so upbeat, too. "Guess what? My club doubled in size today! Your friends seemed really interested in it, too! This day was perfect! I even got a C on my test!"

"Great for you." A win for Fuyuki was not getting an F.

"You seem….upset, Natsumi…."

She sighed and turned off the TV. Was it really worth it, to bring it up now? Just so her happy brother can be upset, and then that would transfer over to their mother, and then- "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just the frogs being annoying. Why don't I start dinner?"

"Great! I'm kinda hungry, hahaa…."

 _Oh Fuyuki, you're such a dork. Guess that's why Momoka has a little crush on you._ Finally, her smile returned.

XXXXXX

"Something smells good~!"

"Ah, General! Take a seat, enjoy the hot stove your daughter slaved over, gero gero…"

Resisting another urge to punch Keroro, Natsumi turned around and set the main dish down. Her mother seemed to be in good spirits, and that was all that mattered. But she had to be sure.  
"So Mom….how was work?"

"A success!" Aki exclaimed. "I think publication is going to go smoothly with this guy. How about you kids?"

"Well, I think I have a new invasion pl-GERO!" Natsumi's glare said otherwise.

"Awesome, Mom! Momoka got two new members for the Occult Club!"

"That's great, sweetie! And you, Natsumi?"

I have a bunch of stalkers after me, and none of them are Saburo. "Uhhh…..kinda boring. Nothing really happened." Natsumi just picked at her food. But she glanced at the other head of the table, opposite Aki. The chair was empty, as it had been for years.

Maybe it would be empty for the rest of her life….

* * *

Her mother offered to wash the dishes, and Fuyuki was busy doing his own things. Even Keroro was busy playing with his Gundam in the basement. So Natsumi….just laid on her bed.

"Good evening."

"WHO SAID THAT?!" she shrieked, falling off. "Ugh….Dororo! Why are you by my window?"

"Ah, forgive me, Natsumi!" the ninja bowed. "But Koyuki has been gone for quite some time. I was wondering if you knew where she was?"

"About that….she's….doing a little ninja work for me…?"

Dororo seemed satisfied by the answer. "I understand. She's quite fond of you. She wouldn't hesitate for a second if it meant helping you! I…..er….I'll just wait for her…..alone," he added in a quiet voice.

"Dororo, hang on. I've got a favor to ask."

"Oh!" He blinked, clearly taken off guard by the feeling of being….wanted. "Yes, how may I assist you?"

"Can you see what the frog is up to? Said he had a new invasion plan."

"He…..didn't tell me…." Already his eyes were watering. Natsumi sweatdropped.  
"Hey, he didn't give me any details either. He never expects you anyway, so it can't be too hard, right?"

A sigh. "Not at all. But….I do wish invasion didn't have to be the end goal. Pokopen is a beautiful planet, with wonderful people. Keroro may be my friend, but I refuse to cause any harm to this world on his behalf."

Natsumi thought of Giroro. "What if…..the army made you?"

"The army? Well I was a Lance Corporal in title, but I have discarded that. As far as I'm concerned….I do not serve their interests any longer!"

"Think your buddies are losing sight of the plan too?" She only really cared about Giroro's part.

"It is difficult to say. They've certainly become accustomed to this world in the same manner as I, so….perhaps peace is a possibility. I believe one day, both of our kinds can exist in peace."

"Dororo…..do you really believe that?"

The blue frog nodded. "I shall carry out my new mission. Farewell."

"…."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I will make a Fuyuki chapter too. Keroro, Mois, Tamama, Aki, etc. will all have the spotlight at some point, but can't lose sight of the fic's main idea, right?
> 
> Natsumi and Dororo...not something you see every day, but a wholesome combination nonetheless.
> 
> We're back to Giroro next chapter.


	7. Giroro III

Giroro was abruptly awoken by a loud ringing sound in his tent.

"Huh?! What the-?!"

His eyes fell upon a small communicator by the flaps. It seemed to be Momoka's handwriting: **PLACE IN EAR.** So he complied and soon heard her voice grace his head.

_"Good morning!"_

"Good….morning? When did you have the time to give me this?"

_"Oh, I had Paul send it over to you, but don't worry, he didn't ask for any details. Listen, did you give Kururu the slip?"_

"You know using this isn't smart, that bastard is good with hacking, but he's been silent for now. What about Tamama?"

_"He doesn't know. And um….I MIGHT have a d-date with Fuyuki?"_

"…."

_"Don't be mad, Giroro! We just need to keep working on this. I'll ask about his sister, right?"_

"Tch…..just be mindful, soldier."

* * *

He walked into the Hinata house to a distinct smell - Natsumi was serving breakfast to the family. But while Keroro was seated, so was Kururu (with a plate of curry), and Mois.

"Hey, Giroro, you hungry?"

"Uhh…..s-sure, Natsumi." He took the seat next to Keroro, and he noticed extra chairs were gotten just to avoid someone sitting in the end seat. Sometimes Aki had to leave early, Mois usually didn't eat with the others, and usually Kururu was locked away in his lab, so seeing the table so crowded was a rarity.

"Psst, Corporal! I've got a good scheme today! I was going over the details with…"

_"Dororo?"_

"Yeah, him! Last night. We'll talk once they leave, gero gero…." Keroro laughed quietly. From the grin on Kururu's face, he was on the idea too, although part of it was purely to torture the Corporal.

"Mois, you look like you want to say something?" asked Fuyuki. "You're usually doing the Sar-…..er, I mean your chores right about now."

"Ohhh…..I guess I can't keep it a secret…." Mois took out the mysterious letter she had received and passed it to Natsumi. "Someone is going to visit me. Another Angolian, my cousin…..named Angol Fear."

"WHAT?!" the Hinatas shouted.

"No….she got wind of you living here?" Natsumi gripped the page and skimmed the lines. "Y-You can tell her to leave this world alone, right?"

"That's the problem! You see….maybe I am a _little_ behind on my planet destroying quota. But if I don't do something, Fear will destroy this world instead!"

Giroro inwardly growled. _So that's why she needs my help. None of us have a chance against a world ender. Even if I somehow got Natsumi and her family to safety, they still all have loved ones!_

"But it's okay, 'cuz Corporal Giroro will train me to victory!" she said cheerfully.

Heads cautiously spun around to stare at the new coach.

"Um….that's right. She's the only counter we've got. I can handle this mission. Okay…Natsumi?"

"Oh, you're such a lifesaver Giroro! But Mois, it doesn't HAVE to result in a battle that risks the planet itself, right? Can't you talk it out?"

Mois shook her head. "My cousin's more terrifying than I am. Even _I'm_ scared of her!"

"That's it!" Keroro banged the table. "Time for a platoon meeting, STAT!"

* * *

"Well, gentlemen, that's the situation. Mois's cousin is coming to town, and if Mois isn't ready, we're pretty much toast."

Tamama and Dororo gasped at the new development.

"Kukuku…..technically, Captain, we can just leave the planet until it's all over."

"Oh good point! What the heck am I worried about?"

Giroro unleashed a flurry of bullets at him. "If the planet is destroyed, we fail the mission! The INVASION, REMEMBER?!"

"owowowowowowowSTOP! Okay, okay, do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah. I can train Mois so you don't have to worry about it. Why don't you share this plan of yours?"

"Eh? How long do we have?"

Dororo held up Mois's letter. "She doesn't specify. It's a warning."

"Is it enough time to conquer the planet?" Tamama chimed in. "I call taking over China for those sweet noodles!"

Giroro ignored Tamama. "I'll make it work. So then, Keroro? Maybe you should do the plan without me, so I can focus on Mois." _I need to get away from them anyways._

But the private seemed to endorse this idea. "Yeah, Giroro can take her faaaaaaar away!" _So she won't get between me and the Sarge, tamatama!_

"No! This only means we just have to try harder to make this plan work in the meantime! Dororo, why don't you start us off?"

"M…..Me?"

"Yeah!"

Touched, Dororo had to wipe his eyes with a hanky…..then blow his nose rather loudly…..before cleaning his throat and standing at the front of the room.  
"The plan is simple….we set up a matchmaking service for Pokopen!"

Silence. Poor Giroro looked like he was going to collapse.

"We…..didn't try that?"

"I don't remember," said Keroro rather uncaringly. "But think about it, Corporal. Why is there war and famine in the world?"

"Because of geopolitical differences and improper handling of natural resources-  
"THAT'S RIGHT! People are cranky because they can't get _married_. So if we start small, work our way up, we'll make a couple out of every person. Kururu, do the math."

"Kukuku….well, currently, there exists 7,444,194,190 people on this planet, give or take 15 or so million, kuku."

"Seee? And my second grade math skills tell me that number is divisible by two, so over 3 billion couples are possible!"

"You realize some of these people are babies, right? Give or take _several_ million?"

"Oh hush. Mois, what do you think?"

The Angolian was sitting in the corner, thinking up a list of excuses she could say to her cousin and probably fail to change her mind. "I love it, Uncle! Who should we do first?" _Maybe me and you, Uncle~!_

"Easy, the Hinata family."

 _No….this makes it too easy for Keroro and Tamama to discover the truth! And if they know, they'll use ME as the guinea pig! I can't let them manipulate Natsumi!  
_ "You want her to get suspicious? Try someone else."

"Oh fine, I'm sure somebody at their school would bite. Kururu! Set up the network!"

* * *

While Kururu did just that, Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo got to the task of making up ads for the plan. Giroro had to give Momoka an update, but how could he sneak away?

"C'mon Giroro! This propaganda isn't going to write itself!"

"Propaganda?! No, that implies a falsehood!" Dororo exclaimed. "We must be truthful!"

"Y'know, Lance-Corporal, they say the birth rate in Japan is _declining for a reason!"_

"Hey Giroro!"  
The Corporal froze. He was so close to the door, but Tamama had spotted him.  
"Get me some chips, okay?"

"Y-Yeah…."

XXXX

**_"What are those idiot frogs thinking?! A matchmaking service? That's too on the nose, damn it!"_ **

Hiding in the closet, Giroro had caught Momoka at the right time.

"Relax. I took the heat off Natsumi and Fuyuki. Hopefully this plan will target regular kids and go from there. If they're paired up with others, that's less time we can get for intel. You still set for after school?"

_"Yeah…..maybe I should warn Fuyuki…."_

"No soldier, it's too risky. In fact, if Fuyuki tells Keroro about his day, it'll only give him ideas."

_"Okay…..t-talk to you soon!"_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

_Oh crap!_ Giroro's body moved as fast as he could, swiping all sorts of chips from the shelves. The door opened, but it was only Mois.

"Hi Giroro! Uncle told me to check on you!"

"M-Mois….we'll have to start your training eventually. I'll teach you everything I learned in the army, but remember, you need to keep Kururu away."

"Oh, he bugged you again?"

_He will._

* * *

He came back with snacks for the whole platoon, but his heart skipped a beat when Kururu wanted to see him in the lab.

"See what he wants, Giroro."

So he grudgingly made the trip downstairs, where Kururu's back was to him. The yellow frog was typing away.

"Kuku, Momoka is such an amateur, wouldn't you say?"

"Huh?"

"Click!"

_"Relax. I took the heat off Natsumi and Fuyuki. Hopefully this plan will target regular kids and go from there. If they're paired up with others, that's less time we can get for intel. You still set for after school?"_

_"Yeah…..maybe I should warn Fuyuki…."_

_"No soldier, it's too risky. In fact, if Fuyuki tells Keroro about his day, it'll only give him ideas."_

_"Okay…..t-talk to you soon!"_

"O-Oh come ON! You hacked me that fast?!"

Kururu's grin couldn't be seen, but Giroro knew it was there. "Relax, Corporal, I'm on your side. You stand by that woman's side and report everything she does, and I won't spill the beans."

"I'm warning you, Kururu, don't get in the middle of this!"

"Too late for that, kuku. You should be happy, finally the Captain comes up with something to help your little love quest with Natsumi."

 _Damn it all! There's only one tactic I can play_. "And you want me to help your little love quest with Mois?" That stopped Kururu's typing immediately. "Deny it all you want. If you didn't care one way or the other, you wouldn't be so interested."

"It's only research…."

"Suuuure it is. But you understand my plight, don't you? Someone you're _researching_ having eyes for another?"

Kururu pushed up his glasses and resumed typing. "We're on the same team, Corporal. For _now_. Now get me some curry chips, kuku."

_Heh. I won't let you beat me, Four Eyes._

* * *

It was around 1 PM when Kururu had finished his programming. Throughout the day, the other members of the platoon had spread their flyers across the city advertising the new service. Giroro was careful not to target the school, but it took more effort to intercept any Tamama or Keroro sent that way.

Eventually, the platoon reconvened at their HQ, where Keroro had them sit down in front of computers and phones, one for each.

"Okay! Kururu's little satellite is going to help find that special someone! Email, phone call, we can handle it all!"

 _This is NEVER going to work…._ First call went to Dororo.

"Ah! H-Hello, Dororo….I mean….Darara? speaking."

_"Yeah hi, I got your ad! Usually I don't do this kind of stuff often, but what the heck? I'm single, and I'm ready to mingle!"_

"Yes, I'll….take your information…."

Then Tamama got a call. "Hello! Super Kissy-Kissy Love Service at your service!"

_"Uhhh…..hello. Think you can help me find a girlfriend?"_

"Okeydokey, arti-chokey! What's the name, address, pin number, all that good stuff!"

Giroro groaned. But when he got his call…..

_"Why hello. I was wondering if you could help my daughter."_

"Daughter? Uhh….sure. You sound like you have an idea, don't you?"

" _Why yes. There's one boy she's interested in, but she's quite shy. So what the hey, I figured I give a call_." The voice was so polite and formal, yet it didn't sit right with Giroro.

"Uh huh….and this boy goes to….the local high school….?"

_"Sharp as a tack, I like that! The name is Fuyuki Hinata."_

Giroro almost dropped the phone. This was suspicious. Sure many people in the area probably knew Fuyuki, but for a father to call on behalf of his daughter? Unless it was…

"You….wouldn't happen to be Nishizawa, right?"

"Corporal, take the information down and speed it up!" Keroro whispered loudly.

 _"Who?"_ the voice asked.

Giroro slammed the phone back on the receiver as hard as he could. "See, we already have prank phone calls, Keroro! I'll just wait for the next one."

 **RING RING  
** "Hello?" ****  
 _"That was quite rude. You didn't answer my question."_

He slammed it down, now in a panic. "Just….more punk kids."

 **RING RING**  
"Hello?"  
 _"Are we going to do this all day? I'm trying to be reasonable."_

"Kururu!" Giroro pulled the phone from his ear. "Tell me you can track where the calls come from?!"

"Kukuku, do I look like an amateur?" So the Sergeant-Major typed for a few seconds, but he looked a tad puzzled at the results. "That's strange, no direct source."

"You….STOP CALLING, OKAY?!" Giroro hung up and cut the connection wire in half. "I'll….go deliver more flyers or something!" He ran out.

 **RING RING**  
"Hello? Ah yeah, that was my dumb associate. We'd be HAPPY to help, Mr….? Okay no name, that's fine, that's fine. Totally not suspicious. We'll get Fuyuki that sweetheart yet!"

* * *

Giroro jetpacked his way over to the school, and landed on the roof. "I need to clear my head and think. If I call Momoka, Kururu will just hack me again."

He ran to the door leading inside and hurried down the steps. With his cloaking device, he didn't have to worry about being seen. Momoka wasn't even expecting him. He dashed by the girls bathroom.

"Are you serious? Oh my god…."

_Wait, that's Natsumi's voice! …no, I can't eavesdrop on her!_

"Well, thanks for the tip, Dororo. You're the best!"

_WHAAAAAAAAAT?! When did she talk to Dororo?! Is he SPYING for her now?!_

The door creaked open, forcing Giroro to retreat into the janitor's closest. Natsumi was still able to see through his cloaking device, and how would he explain himself if he was by the **bathroom?**

XXXX

"Hm? Giroro, are you in here?"

"Close the door!"

Momoka quickly did, and she nearly tripped over a mop. "W-Why are we in here? I gave you that communicator for reason!"

To make a point, Giroro removed it from his ear and smashed it to pieces. "Kururu compromised it. And he'll get in our way unless I do something for him. Point is, we're keeping this face-to-face for now."

"Ohh…." She groaned. "Won't be long before Tamama does something too. Well, have you found more about this service?"

"Someone was calling specifically to set up his daughter with Fuyuki."

Momoka's quills sharpened.

"But if you're going out with him later, maybe he won't be interested either way."

**"Tch. I knew it wouldn't be this simple. When is it ever? But I can't just play all my cards later, that would ruin it!"**

"Listen Momoka….Pokopen might be in danger. Another Angolian is coming here, and Mois suspects she won't take the lack of destruction so positively."

**"WHAT?! Are you saying we're on the clock now?"**

"Ssh. I assured Natsumi I can prepare Mois for it, and Fuyuki had faith in me as well. But think of it as a motivator. Are you good under pressure, soldier?"

**"When it comes to Fuyuki? Always. For now, keep it under wraps, okay?"**

"Wait. There's one more thing I have to do."

* * *

Locked in an art room, Giroro got to the task of mapping the web of connections the two were now entrenched in. He took out a black marker and wrote down the names involved: himself, Momoka, Fuyuki, Natsumi, the platoon, etc. etc.

Then, with a red marker, he made arrows denoting love - he to Natsumi, Momoka to Fuyuki….then made the arrows connecting Natsumi to Saburo, and this mysterious girl to Fuyuki.

_There's more…guess blue is a good color._

There was *some* connection involving Dororo and Natsumi, and now Kururu and Mois. Mois clearly had adoration for Keroro, but so did Tamama. Keroro…..only loved Gundam?  
However, next came the biggest mystery to Giroro. Natsumi's father. It was gone, and it didn't seem like he was dead. But where was he, then?

_I can't ask Natsumi unless she's willing to confine in me. I'd do anything to find him for her, but I've got a lot on the line. She trusts me to train Mois, I can't break that trust._

His eyes looked to Aki, Natsumi's mother.

_Maybe…..I can ask her? Wait…..that's it. Winning Natsumi's heart won't mean anything if her family doesn't approve of me. I have to feel out some kind of response there. Her blessing. Momoka would need the same thing._

Then his eyes looked at Saburo's name.

_I still hate YOU. But it's one thing if you don't care either way and won't compete with me._

Finally, he looked to Koyuki's name. She was connected to both Dororo and Natsumi.

_And I'd rather not compete with you. You're too nice for your own good._

He had left space for other names, but it was clear all the arrows were crisscrossing each other. If he was going to play to win, he had to keep an eye on the other players.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angol Fear was a character Mine Yoshizaki designed for Soul Calibur IV. Definitely want to use her, but that's a plot point for much later. As for other characters...Saburo will appear soon, just you wait.


	8. Momoka III

"Milady, it's time to get up, school will start soon."

Momoka lifted the covers and groaned at the piercing rays of sunlight coming through her window. What even happened last night? She was duped into….

"Oh my **GOD!"**

Paul slammed open the door so hard, it came off the hinges. Five armed guards ran in and aimed their guns around the room. "What is it, milady?! Is there an intruder?!"

"No, I…..just realized, I'm meeting with Fuyuki today!"

"Dear lord….this is even more dire than I thought," replied the butler with narrowed eyes. "Everything must go right on this day! Alpha squad, get her things! Deltra squad, secure the perimeter!"

"YES SIR!"  
The guards all ran out, leaving Momoka dumbstruck.

 _What the heck am I going to do?_ She quietly contacted Giroro through the communicator Paul had provided for her. "Good morning!"

_"Good….morning? When did you have the time to give me this?"_

"Oh, I had Paul send it over to you, but don't worry, he didn't ask for any details. Listen, did you give Kururu the slip?"

_"You know using this isn't smart, that bastard is good with hacking, but he's been silent for now. What about Tamama?"_

"He doesn't know. And um….I MIGHT have a d-date with Fuyuki?"

"…."

"Don't be mad, Giroro! We just need to keep working on this. I'll ask about his sister, right?"

_"Tch…..just be mindful, soldier."_

* * *

The notion of Momoka being obscenely rich was only reinforced to Yayoi and Satsuki, as they enjoyed the near boundless breakfast options (Although Tamama was eating much more than either of them). But for the heiress, she could only pick at her food.

"Milady, you must eat your breakfast! It is the most important meal of the day!"

"I thought it was third lunch?" Tamama asked, before shoving more pastries into his mouth.

"I guess….."

Yayoi and Satsuki spotted this dilemma. They had so much fun the previous night, where did it all go? So they decided to be a little more supportive.

"Hey, Momoka….it was just a dare. You don't really have to do it."

 **"No!"** She slammed the table with her fist. "It's time I stop making excuses! If I want Fuyuki's heart, I have to be proactive! You girls can help me, right?"

"Sure thing!" they said together.

Then, Paul got a message on the cell he kept hidden in his suit. And the sounds of a helicopter outside only meant one thing…

"The Master is home."

XXXXXX

Yayoi and Satsuki gaped like a fish when they watched the helicopter descend and stop its blades. For Momoka, this only meant potential disaster.

"Whoa…..who's the guy in the suit, Momoka? He's pretty handsome…."

"My….." she reddened considerably. "….father…."

"FATHER?!"

Indeed, there was Baio Nishizawa, the richest man in the world, with his signature lavender jacket, red shirt, white scarf, and black tie. He was often away from his home due to business, but nothing could match the love he had for his daughter.  
While all the staff bowed, Tamama just waved excitedly. Yayoi and Satsuki stumbled to express their respects.

"Momoka, you're looking well. Off to school I assume?"

"Y-Yes, sir…"

His golden eyes spotted the two nervous high school students on their knees. "Ah, made some new friends?"

"Mm-hmm."

"F-Forgive us, your lordship! Next time we'll ask for your approval!"  
"Please! My father is but a simple salaryman….."

Baio sweatdropped. "What ARE they doing?"

"Daddy, that's um…..Yayoi and Satsuki, they go to my school. How long are you in town for?"

"Mm…..I actually got some time off specifically so I could visit, Momoka. How does….one month sound?"

"Oh, a month, that's…" **_THE BIGGEST PIECE OF STEAMING CRAP I HAVE EVER-_**

* * *

Her father was kind enough to provide a helicopter ride so the girls could get to school, and Momoka looked so embarrassed when she got out. All the students already thought she was weird, now she had to rub her money in their face?

"Talk to you at lunch, Momoka?"  
"Yeah, you gotta tell us more about your hot da-I mean not hot. Not hot."

"Okay…." She smiled weakly, at least grateful Fuyuki wasn't outside. Then she heard the buzz of static, which meant Giroro was trying to contact her. About:  
 **"What are those idiot frogs thinking?! A matchmaking service? That's too on the nose, damn it!"**

_"Relax. I took the heat off Natsumi and Fuyuki. Hopefully this plan will target regular kids and go from there. If they're paired up with others, that's less time we can get for intel. You still set for after school?"_

"Yeah…..maybe I should warn Fuyuki…."

_"No soldier, it's too risky. In fact, if Fuyuki tells Keroro about his day, it'll only give him ideas."_

"Okay…..t-talk to you soon!"

XXXXXXX

She was practically kicking herself for not mentioning her father's appearance, but it only gave her another fear - what if he didn't approve of-

"Hey Momoka!"

"F-Fuyuki!"

The boy's standard smile made her heartbeat flutter so. "You looked like you were spacing out a bit. We'd better hurry to class before roll call!"

"Fuyuki…..um…..you….r-remember my phone call last night?" Poor Momoka couldn't even look directly at him. Her face was turning red fast.

"Yeah? What did you want to do?"

"I-" **_Stop making this about you! A good girlfriend lets the boy take the lead every once in a while!_** "-Whatever you want to do! Something fun!"

"Well…..there was this one movie I wanted to see. Should we invite the other members of the Occult Club?"

"Hahahahaha, there's no need. Yayoi and Satsuki will be busy," Momoka lied. _This is perfect! What can go wrong?_ Then she noticed the sniper dot on his forehead. "F-FUYUKI!" She tackled him to the floor. "Are you okay?!"

"Wha…..what happened?" He had no idea it was there. Now she had to explain and deal with all the snickering around her.

"Um…..I saw a spider crawl on your shoulder!"

"S-Spider?!" Fuyuki swatted himself and stood up in a flash. "Is it gone? I think I saw it scamper that way!"

"N-No, it's gone! But just to be safe, we'd better head to class!"  
"Good idea!"

While Fuyuki ran as fast as his legs could carry, Momoka gave a dark glare at the window.

XXXXX

"O-Oh crap. She's right in my sights, sir!"

"Lower your gun."

Paul pulled on his collar nervously; Baio had taken an interest in knowing exactly what was happening in Momoka's life, and he expected such a result when the topic of _a boy_ came up. Of course, he hoped the measures weren't _this_ drastic - taking aim, 50 meters away in the bushes!

"I've seen this Hinata boy before. Even now, she still has feelings for him, Paul?"

"Yes sir. She is determined to win his heart."

"Hm! A good show, taking cover to protect him. But I'm not satisfied. She'll take my place one day. She can't just choose _anyone_."

_Ah, milady….I'm sorry!_

* * *

Class progressed normally after that, although the prospect of a "date" made Momoka too preoccupied to focus on the lesson. Someone was after Fuyuki, and she had the suspicion her own father was involved.

**_He wants to test Fuyuki, I'll bet. I'll make it easy for him. He can't say no to a boy that's super polite and nice! Hehehehehe…._ **

She was just about to head off to lunch with Yayoi and Satsuki, but she needed a quick detour to the bathroom - until she saw Koyuki hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, Momoka! I knew you'd be here!"

"W-W-Why are you on the CEILING?!"

"Ninja art! I need to mask my presence, remember? Listen, I need your help with something." Koyuki jumped down. "It involves Natsumi."

"Um…..s-sure….?"

Koyuki pulled out a picture of a beautiful girl with stunning blue eyes and curly blonde hair. "She wanted me to spy on Saburo, and I found him with this girl. She doesn't go to this school!"

 _What?! But then that means….this is perfect_ _ **! Faster for her to get over that chump and get with Giroro!**_ _But what if she's not his girlfriend?_ "Did he k-kiss her or something?"

"Not from what I saw. It was a little hard staying out of sight. Natsumi will freak once she sees this! What should I do?"

"…keep it a secret for now. You have to make sure if this girl is his girlfriend or not!"

"Right! I don't know what I'd do if that would happen….I'd better disappear from sight so Natsumi doesn't see me!" Quickly, she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Momoka sighed. It was too tempting to convince Koyuki she was a girlfriend, but she would hate herself if she indirectly broke Koyuki's heart. She couldn't ponder for long, since Giroro contacted her again and told her to go to the janitor's closet.

XXXXX

"Hm? Giroro, are you in here?"

"Close the door!"

Momoka quickly did, and she nearly tripped over a mop. "W-Why are we in here? I gave you that communicator for reason!"

To make a point, Giroro removed it from his ear and smashed it to pieces. "Kururu compromised it. And he'll get in our way unless I do something for him. Point is, we're keeping this face-to-face for now."

"Ohh…." She groaned. "Won't be long before Tamama does something too. Well, have you found more about this service?"

"Someone was calling specifically to set up his daughter with Fuyuki."

Momoka's quills sharpened.

"But if you're going out with him later, maybe he won't be interested either way."

**"Tch. I knew it wouldn't be this simple. When is it ever? But I can't just play all my cards later, that would ruin it!"**

"Listen Momoka….Pokopen might be in danger. Another Angolian is coming here, and Mois suspects she won't take the lack of destruction so positively."

**"WHAT?! Are you saying we're on the clock now?"**

"Ssh. I assured Natsumi I can prepare Mois for it, and Fuyuki had faith in me as well. But think of it as a motivator. Are you good under pressure, soldier?"

**"When it comes to Fuyuki? Always. For now, keep it under wraps, okay?"**

"Wait. There's one more thing I have to do."

Giroro left before she could find out what, but she figured it'd better to get to lunch before more suspicion - and sniper dots - came her way.

* * *

She hurried into the lunchroom and found the table where Yayoi and Satsuki were - talking with Natsumi, naturally. No Koyuki in sight. Momoka quickly sat down.

"Hey, Momoka's here! You can vouch for the CRAZY night we had."  
"Wait a minute Yayoi, we got to tell her she has a d-a-t-e with her little brother!"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "With Fuyuki? When?"

 _Fuyuki!_ Momoka looked around, but mentally sighed in relief when she spotted him eating his own lunch. "Uhhhh…..I wouldn't call it a date just a fun little…..activity!"

"Oh yeah? Like a movie or something?"

"Yeah….."

"Hey, we should come and watch from the back! That way we can give Momoka tips on what to do! Y'know, when the lights are all dark and stuff~"

Steam shot out of Momoka's ears.

"Girls, have some tact. If she wants to hang out with my brother then she should do it alone! We won't bother you, Momoka, promise."

"Thank you…..oh, Natsumi, I'm sorry I didn't invite you over but well…..they sort of got used to the idea and-"

Natsumi smiled. "It's fine. Just don't invite my brother over for one, you sly girl. ….hey, where's Koyuki? I thought she'd be around?"  
Momoka let out an inaudible gulp.

* * *

But at last, the school day was over. It didn't take long for Momoka to find Fuyuki yet again, and she hurried him out of the perimeter before something ELSE could happen.

"Oh good call, we don't want to miss it!"

**_Where are you, Dad?! If you ever THINK of hurting a hair on my Fuyuki's head, I'll….I'll….DO SOMETHING!_ **

She heard some rustling and footsteps. Immediately she turned around, but all she saw was the street of normal people talking about normal things.

"Momoka? What's wrong?"

"F-Fuyuki, I thought I heard a…..cat!"

"Um….ok….?"

**_OH MY GOD, STOP EMBARRASSING YOURSELF YOU LOON! YOU THINK FUYUKI WANTS A GIRL LOCKED UP IN THE NUT HOUSE?!_ **

The two continued their travel, only this time Momoka slowed herself down so she wouldn't make things stranger. But she nearly screamed when she saw dozens, no _, hundreds_ of platoon flyers littered throughout the block!

"Huh…..who dropped all of these?"

"Guh…..guh….."

Fuyuki picked one up and blinked. "I wonder if the Sarge is behind this. Then again….it's not really his style. What do you think, Momoka?"

Her poor brain was trying to rewire itself. "L-L-Let's go to the theater…." But when they got there….

"Oh hey, you're seeing this too!"

Momoka stood there, completely at a loss for words. It only took them five seconds after buying the tickets to run into Saburo, sipping a soda. The boy Natsumi had affection for always was an enigma, so was this the universe's way of giving her a chance to find out more about him?

"Sure am. _They Came, They Saw_. They say it's one of the scariest movies out there."

_S-Scary? SCARY! YES! If I play this right, I can hold Fuyuki's hand!_

* * *

"Hmmm…..alone in a dark room with a boy….it's dangerous territory. One of you will go in," Baio said, handing Paul back his binoculars.

"Yes sir!"

"Wait a moment…..sir, the radar is picking up someone nearby! The heat signature is on the van!"

"On the _van?"_

XXXXXX

"Soooooo…..Saburo went to the movies without his girlfriend?"  
Koyuki suddenly had three searchlights and about 20 guns pointed at her, so she held up her arms. "I…surrender?"

Then she was face to face with the stern face of Baio himself.

"We're not your foe…..if you'd be willing to assist us. With a little spying, to be exact."

"Say, aren't you Momoka's rich dad?"

"So you _know_ her? Perfect!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooo~
> 
> Not sure what will be next. Momoka IV, Fuyuki I, or Koyuki I.


	9. Fuyuki I

The son of the Hinata family was awoken by his alarm clock, telling him it was time to get ready for school. Fuyuki yawned and got out of bed - then he heard Natsumi's voice, which was the scariest alarm clock a boy could encounter.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he quickly said.

It had been over two years since the Keronians had first appeared in his life, and while they were no closer to conquering the planet than before, Fuyuki still considered them his friends. Especially Keroro. Sure, Natsumi was right every time she complained they could put them all in danger, but what did it matter?  
If aliens were real, more wonders of the universe could be real too.

_Well…..time for another day at school I guess._

* * *

Fuyuki knew he wasn't very popular. He wasn't very good at sports, or had the highest grades (quite the opposite), and now that he was in the same school as his sister, he would always get the same question.

**_"Is Natsumi really your sister?"_ **

The two were polar opposites! He enjoyed the supernatural and mysterious, while Natsumi had no patience for fantasy things that always caused more problems than they were worth. He was meek and tried to avoid conflicts, but Natsumi's sharp tongue (or fist) would make even the scariest bully run for the hills. In fact, it was _because_ of Natsumi bullies always kept their distance.

"Oh….I left without eating breakfast!" Fuyuki checked his bag, and sure enough - Natsumi had placed a bento box and a note scolding him for being so careless. "Well….at least I have the club."

The Occult Club was his pride and joy, a place for him to retreat into his hobbies. Just like in middle school, there was only other member.

"Hey Momoka! You're early today."

The billionaire heiress, Momoka Nishizawa - and Fuyuki's only friend that wasn't an alien.

"F-Fuyuki! I, um…just wanted to be on time. What brings _you_ here this early?"

"Oh, I just wanted to spruce up the clubroom before class…you never know when someone else is gonna step in and join, right? First impressions are everything!"

Even now, the only person that had bothered to join Fuyuki's club was Momoka herself. That only gave Fuyuki hope. He wasn't the only person to care.  
"That's right! In fact, I've got two new members in mind!"

"Really?!" Fuyuki looked at the school. "I'll be waiting, then! I'll see you inside!"

"Bye!"

_This is fantastic! I knew Momoka would pull through! Maybe she used her connections to get some high society people, or maybe government officials!_

Fuyuki slammed open the door to the Occult Club with a big smile on his face. Today would be different!

* * *

It was, just not the way he was expecting.

"Hey, Hinata! What's with your sister?"

He had just stepped outside class to get some water, when he noticed a pack of scary looking senior boys approaching from the right side. Fuyuki gulped. "My s-sister? Natsumi?"

"Yeah! Everyone knows she's the hottest girl in the school, but she always turns us down! What's her idea? She already got a boyfriend?!"

Being in the same school as your over-achieving, smart, sporty, and powerful sister always meant you were a target for her enemies.

"Not that I know of, senpai. Natsumi doesn't date easily…."  
"Then you tell her to reconsider my offer!" the lead senior yelled, jabbing a finger in Fuyuki's face. "Got it?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tch, what a loser…."

Fuyuki slumped. It was bad enough people thought he was the _adopted_ brother. On his way back, he was accosted by another group of seniors, this time girls, from the left side.

"H-Hi, ladies….is there something I can do for you?"

"Can it, Hinata!" Like the last group, the beautiful but terrifying leader girl jabbed her finger in his face. "Tell your stupid sister to stop showing off! She drives the boys crazy!"

Fuyuki laughed awkwardly. "M-My sister is modest, what do you mean?"

"And if she doesn't start gaining weight in time for swim classes this term, she's gonna regret it! So sneak some chocolate into her meals."  
"Ohhh Kimiko, that's so evil!"

The cackling hens left poor Fuyuki all alone.

"But she makes _my_ meals!"

XXXXX

_Sigh…_

Another lunch period just to get dirty looks from the older students. Fuyuki was just counting the seconds he could be home, to hang out with his Keronian friends. At least they didn't bully him. Usually. ….ok, Kururu didn't count.

"Fuyuki!"

He almost spat out his juice. There Giroro was, hidden from the rest of the world through his cloaking device. "C-Corporal?! What's wrong?! Does the Sarge need me?!"

"Uh….yeah?" Giroro passed him a paper. "He's doing some kind of survey for Pokopenians. Fill it out quickly and give it back to me, alright? I'll be waiting over…..wait, why are you eating on the stairs?"

"Cuz….it's easier to think?" When the frog vanished from view, Fuyuki looked carefully at what the survey had asked of him.

**Name:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Where Do You See Yourself in Five Years?:**

The first three all seemed easy enough. But the last one? ….Fuyuki gulped again. His grades wouldn't carry him into a good college. Would his mother mind? She was a manga editor and earned enough to support the family. But it was also something she liked to do. So his passions could still bear fruit. Tentatively he moved the pen down.

_Maybe I'll get more people interested when I graduate. Maybe….I can write a book or start a TV show. There's always someone who will listen, like Momoka._

He stopped.

_Yeah…..it'd be great if I could be at the same school as Momoka again. She'll probably be picked to run her father's company, but I feel like….like she's the only one that believes in me….._

Once Giroro came back, he gave the frog the filled out "survey".

* * *

"Hey! This is the place, right?"  
Momoka staying true to her words made Fuyuki appreciate her being around even more. Yayoi and Satsuki were there to join the club!

"It is! Oh, we just need to wait for Momoka and we can start the meeting!" 10 minutes later, she came down the stairs. "Hey Momoka. Natsumi's friends said you convinced them to join!"

"Uhhh…" Momoka looked nervous.

"Don't be so modest," he replied, looking at his new members. "I'm sure they won't tell my sister any of our club secrets! Thanks, Momoka!"

Said girl was blushing from her praise.

"So you two check out some supernatural stuff?" Yayoi asked, as Fuyuki headed back to the front of the room. He scratched his cheek.

"Well I guess if you want to boil it down, but it's more than that! Spirits, ghosts, demons….there's all KINDS of things to discover! In fact, tomorrow night we're going to check out the old mansion on the hill. Sounds cool, right?"

Both just smirked at Momoka, but her look told them to pay attention.

"Now then, we'll need to discuss member fees….oh! Maybe we should mark this occasion with a photo! We've literally doubled our roster, all thanks to Momoka of course!"

"I-I'll get the camera…."  
 **CLICK**

And with that, Fuyuki picked up the marker near the whiteboard. "So why don't we go around the room, and each one of us can tell the most supernatural thing we've seen? I'll write it down! Yayoi, do you want to go first."

"I guess so?" She didn't really seem so sure on what to say. "Okay, one time when I was getting some juice from the vending machine….it dropped _two_ cans!"

"Of course! Specters always go for the subtle methods!" Fuyuki quickly scribbled down the event, via his red marker. "Did you feel a bit of a chill when you picked up the cans?"

"Um, well…..it WAS almost winter break at the time…."

 _I'll need to contact the manufacturer!_ Fuyuki looked to Satsuki. "What about you?"

"I swear I saw a black cat under a car once, but when I checked under it, there wasn't anything! Maybe it just ran off."

"OR!" Fuyuki pointed directly at her. "It was some kind of shifting demon! I hope you have enough crosses at home."

"Uhhhhh…..my grandpa's Shinto?"

"No, crosses! They ward off evil spirits and the like. Don't tell me neither of you believe in them?"

Both girls shrugged. "We met your froggy friends, so anything's possible, right?"

"That's the idea, hehe! Did the Corporal give you a survey to fill out too?"

Yayoi and Satsuki looked confused, but Momoka quickly changed the subject: "Uhhhhh my strangest moment was when I was getting something in the kitchen, and uh….I think the water bottle moved off the counter!"

"Fascinating….."

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Fuyuki said his farewells to the girls and headed towards his home. When he walked through the front door, his sister was sitting on the couch.

"I'm home, Natsumi!"

"Hey."

He grinned. "Guess what? My club doubled in size today! Your friends seemed really interested in it, too! This day was perfect! I even got a C on my test!"

"Great for you."

"You seem….upset, Natsumi…."

She sighed and turned off the TV. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just the frogs being annoying. Why don't I start dinner?"

"Great! I'm kinda hungry, hahaa…."

XXXXXX

"Something smells good~!"

"Ah, General! Take a seat, enjoy the hot stove your daughter slaved over, gero gero…"

Natsumi resisted the urge to punch Keroro for his stupid comment. "So Mom….how was work?"

"A success!" Aki exclaimed. "I think publication is going to go smoothly with this guy. How about you kids?"

"Well, I think I have a new invasion pl-GERO!" Natsumi's glare said otherwise.

"Awesome, Mom! Momoka got two new members for the Occult Club!"

"That's great, sweetie! And you, Natsumi?"

"Uhhh…..kinda boring. Nothing really happened." Natsumi just picked at her food. But she glanced at the other head of the table, opposite Aki. Fuyuki noticed it too…..it was their father's seat when the family would eat together.  
 _Natsumi….._  
A pang of guilt entered the boy's stomach; suddenly he wasn't in the mood to eat so much. Was today the anniversary? He never gave it a second thought. He quickly looked to his mother…..Aki was prattling around about something to Keroro, involving her manga ideas.

It was a topic the family had stopped talking about.

XXXXX

Fuyuki decided to cheer himself up. Reading one of his books in his room - opposed to studying - seemed like a good idea. He picked one on the Bermuda Triangle, a present Natsumi gave to him for his last birthday. He soon retreated himself into the dark and mysterious pictures within the hardcover, for about an hour or so. And then-

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

Aki smiled and handed him the phone. "You have a caller, Fuyuki. A _girl_ caller."

"Huh?" He took it. "Hello?"

_"H-Hey, Fuyuki, it's me! I hope I'm not calling you too late!"_

"Well it _is_ 8:15, but that's okay, I can spare some time for you. Thanks again for getting the new members for the club! Is there anyway I repay what you did?"

Momoka paused. _"W-Well, why don't we go somewhere after school tomorrow? My treat!"_

"Oh, okay. Should I bring-"

_"Nope! Just yourself! See y-you then!"_

**CLICK**

"Well, well!" Aki winked at her confused son. "Do you have a _date_ with this girl, Fuyuki?"

"N-No!" Fuyuki quickly handed the phone back. "Momoka's my friend, Mom. That…..that's….not what she meant. Besides, we're supposed to investigate a haunted house that same day."

"If you say so. But she mention the members of your club? Huh? Huh?"

"Well…..not in so many words…."

But she had her fun teasing him enough. "Better if you're not late, honey. It's rude to keep a girl waiting, heehee. I'll be downstairs if she calls back."

"Mom, w-wait!" Fuyuki's outburst made her look back from the doorway. "Um….I just want to tell you…..I won't go anywhere. I'll….always be here." He flinched; was she going to start crying? Thankfully Aki did not, she only smiled at him.

"Thank you, Fuyuki. You and Natsumi….you're good kids." She turned and left. Part of him wanted to run out and see if she really was crying or not, because it hurt him to see this. His family missing someone important, with everyone having to sidestep it? Maybe he could ask Momoka for advice.

"Kuku, you seem stressed."

"GAH!" Fuyuki fell out of his bed, where Kururu's chuckling from the window only increased in fervor. "K-Kururu, why were you spying on me?!"

"Huh? I was bored, kuku. You have a date with Momoka Nishizawa tomorrow?" His glasses gleamed in the moonlight. "Better not be late."

"D-Don't eavesdrop on me!"

"Well, better you than Natsumi. I guess I'll head back to the lab….."

"WAIT!" Fuyuki stood up. "I don't usually do this, but I need to ask you a really big favor! You probably know what's out there, in the galaxy?"

Kururu climbed down from the window onto Fuyuki's bed, to match his stare. He pushed his glasses up mysteriously. "Depends, kuku." He wouldn't admit that Fuyuki's genuineness and unassuming nature made him a difficult person to exploit. "How about you do something for me, and we'll call it even?"

"Uh…..okay?"

"Good, good….now then….what are you trying to find? You think someone is trapped on some distant planet or something?"

"A man named…..H-Haru." Fuyuki swallowed. "Mom and Natsumi think I'm wrong, but I want to prove it for myself. I think my father…was kidnapped by aliens!"

Silence.

"Damn. If it's for your mother I can't really _extort_ you or anything like that," Kururu sighed. "But if you really want my help, you'll help me get back at Giroro. He thinks he's so clever."

"The Corporal? What's wrong?"

Kururu was going to savor this. "Well, Fuyuki, he has a total crush on your sister. And frankly, him denying it all the time is getting a little old if you ask me. So why don't you help me spread the word around? After all, Giroro works _fantastically_ under pressure, kuku."

"I don't know….Giroro's my friend. If he wants to be with Natsumi, shouldn't he do it at his own pace? I'm not sure how Keronians court each other…."

"…excuse me? You don't mind having that oaf as a brother-in-law?"

"Heck no! He's cool! He's one of the greatest military minds on your planet! If he was with Natsumi…..well, I'd just know he'd always protect her. He'd protect our _whole family."_

Kururu really wasn't expecting such an honest answer. So he thought for a bit.

"OK, we'll be in touch. I'll hack into your phone so I'll always be able to reach you."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Too late, I already did it an hour ago."

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I got the suggestion (on FF) to do Fuyuki I before continuing Momoka, we needed his side of things. I do apologize if you get deja vu from some of these scenes, but usually what happens is that something is altered or extended in the process. The key isn't to look at the chapter number, but rather, who's perspective. I wonder how it's been going so far. I do wish to make these chapters longer but I'm worried I'll contradict something.
> 
> But I need a break from it anyway. Next month there is no chapter, so we will pick things up in 2019. I intend to map out everyone's path so I don't start confusing myself! Thank you all for your patience and support ^^


	10. Giroro IV

The school day was over. As the students exited the building, Giroro watched carefully from some bushes. Did he intercept all of the flyers? And what did Dororo talk to Natsumi about?

_Did he tell her about Keroro's plan?_

"Gee, Corporal, you sure like to watch Natsumi!"

"WHA-HUH?!" Giroro spun around. "M-Mois, what the hell? It's suicide to sneak up on an armed soldier. Did Keroro send you here?"

"Uncle was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Tch….just monitoring. We can head back now. Better if you keep a low profile too, we don't want Natsumi or any of her friends to recognize us."

"Yessir!"

As the two moved through the bushes, careful to elicit any attention, Giroro saw Natsumi using her phone. She seemed frustrated.

* * *

They got home before Natsumi did, although Giroro had to contend with the rest of the platoon when he reentered their basement HQ.

"Corporal! You practically sent the whole day out there! You could've been fielding calls!"

Giroro scoffed. "You're more of the smooth talker than I am. How many people did you even get for this stupid plan, anyways?"  
"Show him, Tamama."

"Lots and lots!" Tamama bolted over to Giroro and showed him a handy flip book with the information cards. "I'm gonna make a cartoon of a dinosaur fighting a tank!"

"Focus, Private! ….actually that sounds pretty cool. Anyways, let's start the match making!"

Keroro blathered on and on while Tamama and Mois absorbed every word, but Giroro had other priorities….Dororo. For however long he was gone from HQ to talk to Natsumi, the platoon either didn't care or…. _well, maybe they just forgot he was there again._

Kururu's soft giggling from the other side of the room pissed him off, too. But there was no telling what HE was up to. At best, sticking with Mois was the only way to fend him off.

"Giroro, are you listening?"

"Of course I am!" He was not.

"Good! Can you get us snacks?"

Giroro stomped out into the hall, but he heard footsteps.

"Giroro."

"…."

"I know you saw me and Natsumi earlier today. You don't have anything to worry about, I tipped her off."

"I don't know what you're _talking_ about, Dororo."

"You're my friend, Giroro. Natsumi is a good person. I know you value her happiness above anything else. I….support you."

Giroro just climbed up the ladder.

* * *

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Natsumi in the kitchen, washing some dishes. He could see the reflection in the window. She was still upset about something. But perhaps this was his chance to feel the room.

"Hey, I'm….just gonna get some snacks for the platoon."

" _Matchmaking service_?" Natsumi turned around. "That stupid frog really thinks he can manipulate love like that? Only idiots use online dating, anyway."

"Guess you know about the plan….." Giroro opened up the cabinet. "I think it's dumb too. If you liked someone…..you'd just _tell_ them. Uhh, that's how it works on Keron anyways."

He couldn't meet Natsumi's gaze. She'd see his blush.

"Yeah? Well maybe there's SOME merit to it, I mean…..what do you say when you feel like you can't tell the person directly?"

Giroro's hand shook as he picked up the potato chip bag.  
"I don't know." _Don't prod, don't prod….wait, what if she wants someone to help her? But I would only be undermining myself…..change the subject!_ "You seem a little less upset today."

"Me?" Natsumi sat down and sighed. "I'm still pretty annoyed. I'm trying to get in contact with Koyuki."

"I meant yesterday. What had you so bothered?" Giroro finally shut the cabinet door. Now the goal was to get to the other room without seeing her face.

"It's….nothing."

"Are you sure? You can tell me, I won't tell the others."

"It's not something I like talking about."

Giroro twitched. The best way to get closer to Natsumi was to be someone she could trust. Any chance to be more emotionally valuable than Saburo was something he couldn't resist. But he couldn't force her to open up if she didn't want to.

"But, uh….Giroro?"

He turned his head.

"You guys can only do these dumb plans for so long, right? What happens once your planet starts demanding some results?"

There was only so many times Keroro could lie or make excuses for their lack of conquest (one house in Japan wasn't even a city block, let alone a country, let alone a continent). Giroro knew this. And he had the feeling everyone in the platoon knew it.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll send us more soldiers, maybe take over the entire invasion."

"….."

"Not that it matters. I'd make sure you and your family were safe."

Natsumi chuckled, but it wasn't humorous. "You'd be a traitor then? What happens to those?"

_Dunno. I've never met one still alive._

* * *

"Took you so long, Giroro! Give me chips!"

Giroro handed over the assorted snacks to Keroro and Tamama; they practically devoured them like hyenas. But soon the green frog looked to a big monitor with a bunch of random code.

"Alright, Kururu, if the Japanese population is 120 million or so, tell us how many bachelors signed up for the service?"

"Click."

**VALUES DISPLAYED: 25**

"GERO?! That's nothing! And if there's 25, how are we supposed to make an equal number of couples from that?! Saw someone in half?"

"Is it surprising?" Kururu giggled. "It's a tough market, Captain."

"But all those calls!"

Dororo sweatdropped. "It's possible some didn't like the customer service, or maybe it was done as a prank? How many weren't just Tamama adding more cards for the flipbook?"  
"Uhhh…."

"NO! Natsumi's school should be signing up by the bucket load! Hit refresh!"

**VALUES DISPLAYED: 34**

"Finally some good news! Again!"

**VALUES DISPLAYED: 34**

"I don't understand! The calls weren't the only way to sign up, there was a website on the ad! Kururu, I demand you pull up the Super Kissy-Kissy Love Service website!"

"Aye aye, sir."

But it was clear why the system barely any applicants; the website was an atrocious mix of colors and crude font. Any sane person would think it was a scam. (Which it was, but that's besides the point).

"Who designed this?!"

"I did, Sarge!" Tamama declared. "Kururu let me pick the colors and everything! Red, pink, some more red, yellow, green, red again-"

"Private, I can smell the malware! Fix this, Kururu! I'll give you a better design! In the meantime….." he looked over at the other platoon members. "We'll need to do some _advertising."_

_Oh no…._

* * *

Eventually Giroro found himself in a very, VERY uncomfortable situation - Keroro's idea of advertising their matchmaking service was to use the biggest medium the population of Pokopen would utilize - informative internet videos. He sat, twitching, as Mois went through the 5th take:

"Man! I'm so lonely and upset and possibly depressed! If only….if only there was a way for me to find that special someone!" She was overacting of course, but Mois kept checking her script. "Uh…line?"

 _"Hey! I just stumbled upon this amazing website_!" Dororo read out.

"Really? What is it?!"

Giroro groaned. Kururu was in the corner, reprogramming things at Keroro's command, but the platoon leader was also trying to make sure the video looked really convincing; Mois certainly looked the part of a regular teenager, but-

"This is so stupid! What person just randomly admits they're lonely and upset?! And possibly _depressed?!_ This isn't some medication ad!"

Keroro scoffed. "Well Corporal, maybe YOU should do the video! We can always photoshop and greenscreen any oddities, like your body."

"Me?" Giroro looked at the camera. "You know what…..fine. But _I'll_ decide what happens."

XXXXXX

_The video opened with Giroro sitting by the rainy window, just looking out at the sky. He sighed and turned around, picking up his cup of tea to drink from._

_On his desk was a slip of paper of a girl's name, although the viewer couldn't see beyond the first character._

_"…..No, I won't give up. Just because you're far away, that doesn't mean we can't be close. But what to do…." He checked the internet for an answer, thumbing through those usual ads for matchmaking. "No…they're all the same! I need something different."_

_His hand froze on the mouse._

_"Wait….maybe…."_

_He checked his email, where his old friend Dororo had sent him a wedding photo of his new bride, Tamama. They looked so happy…and how did it all begin? Giroro scrolled through his inbox all the way back at the first email Dororo had sent him._

**_"Hey, Giroro, I hope you're well. I've been chatting with this girl I met online, from this site. And y'know….I think we have a connection."_ **

_"That's what I want. A connection."_

_Giroro phoned the service's number._

_"Yeah? Super Kissy-Kissy Love Service? I heard you make dreams come true. Met this great girl, how I do get reintroduced into her life? What? I just need to make an account? Tch."_

_Giroro pulled up the website._

_"Let's see….name….date of birth…..and location….that's it. My love is yours to craft."_

_He looked at the paper again. He met this girl while on duty and she captivated him ever since, but he had lost her phone number._

_"This is it! My dream girl….it's…..actually her…..!"_

XXXXX

"I get it! Then the final shot is me in a wig!"

"NO!" Giroro spluttered. Kururu was editing the finishing touches of the video; obviously the main edit was not making Giroro appear as a frog alien. "We don't see this girl! It's ambiguous!"

"I liked it!" Mois said. Dororo and Tamama seemed pleased too. ("You really nailed the part of a desperate bachelor, Corporal!" said the private)

"Kukuku, not bad for someone so foreign to love," Kururu teased.

"More than you'll ever know, four eyes."

"Ohhhh~? Are you sure?"

Was he practically daring him into revealing something? Giroro forced himself to look away. But the video was uploaded to the servers just fine.

"Sweet! Now we wait."

XXXXX

**RING RING RING**

"Corporal, can you take that?"

The past two hours had Giroro stuck on phone call duty, much to his chagrin. Dinnertime would be soon, which meant he had some free time to train Mois a bit, maybe check up on Momoka.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, marvelous commercial, Corporal. Didn't think you could avoid me forever, did you?"_

"You….that voice!" He quickly looked to his right. Keroro and Tamama were still playing the same video game while Mois happily watched them. Kururu was in his lab, and Dororo…..seemed to have temporarily left.

"What do you want?" he growled.

_"I told you what I wanted, my daughter's desires. And she desires that Fuyuki boy you seem to be focused on."_

Who was this person? Giroro searched his memory for any combination of a daughter-father team and….then, it clicked.  
"Nebula."

_"Correct! I know your commander is on board in helping me, but you seem to be the source of trouble. You almost seem like…..you don't want Fuyuki to be with my daughter?"_

Giroro realized he had to win this battle with words, not weapons. "We both know Fuyuki sees your daughter as a friend. And that's it."

_"Yes, but the same can be said about that Nishizawa girl."_

_He remembered? No, knowing him, he was watching me! Why does everyone keep doing that?! Dororo, I wish I had your power.  
_ "I wouldn't go after her. She looks frail, but she's just as crafty as me."

_"Oh, we'll see. I'm willing to play fair, Corporal, if you are."_   
**CLICK**

Keroro paused his game. "Whowazzit?"

"Tch….ever stopped to think how the Hinatas will be involved in this?"

"Oh you're so smart Giroro, but I already have that covered. Fuyuki and Natsumi were put into the program at the beginning."

"WHAT?!"

"Gero gero, don't you see? True love will only distract them so we can climb the ladder and take over the planet! Besides, they're young. Hormones are going cuh-razy!"

How many people would flock to it once they knew Natsumi was in the picture? It hurt even more because that video was Giroro's subtle way of admitting the truth, in a way she wouldn't realize. It felt good to be open but at the cost of inviting more people to pester her?

"You didn't put her phone number on her profile, did you?"

"Gero?"

 **BANG  
** "YOU STUPID FROGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Natsumi had kicked the door down and with one quick motion, grabbed Keroro by the head and threw him into the wall.

"H-Hey Natsumi….!"

"Can you EXPLAIN to me why, just out the blue, I'm getting all these text messages and calls on my phone?!"  
"That….means…..our video….worked?"

Natsumi shoved her foot into Keroro's face. " _Worked_ , huh? I'm NOT being a part of your stupid plan! And LOOK! LOOK AT THIS!"

Giroro's face turned bright red - the profile picture was her at the beach, from the time she was aged up and told adult jokes. I.e, not what Natsumi currently looked like.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOME SWIMSUIT MODEL TO YOU, FROG?!"

"Natsumi…..I'm sorry…..but you're popular…..give it…..a chance! If it works for you, then what's the problem…..?!"  
Keroro slumped to the floor once Natsumi's foot relented.

"Tell you what. You put Saburo on this, and I _won't_ spend the next 30 minutes leaving the shape of my fist into your skull. I'll play along for now, stupid frog."

"You will?"  
 _She will?_ Giroro's teeth were practically grinding. How could he defeat Saburo without tossing his hat into the ring himself?

"But you gotta play fair, Natsumi. If other boys want to take you out, you let them!"

"Let them…?" Natsumi thought it over. Giroro feared what she had planned, since she had a confident smirk. "But if it backfires….I'm coming for _you_."

"Can't you just beat up Kururu instead, he made the darn website!"

"And Giroro made that video!" Tamama pointed out.

"Giroro? Video?"

"N-Natsumi has no time to see that!" he hissed. "It's just an advertisement for the website, no need to take it so seriously."

"Lemme see."

"Huh?!"

"I'll show you," said Kururu, whom had suddenly reappeared, laptop in hand. He certainly felt Giroro's burning rage but torturing him was always fun. "Click." Natsumi saw the video begin to play…

_No, nononononononononononnononono!_

Giroro didn't want to see her reaction, even if it wasn't laughter. He bolted out of the room as fast he possibly could, past the house's ghost girl, and up the ladder yet again.

"Oh…..I wonder why he's in a rush….."

* * *

Giroro collapsed on the couch. Could he even face Natsumi after all that? This mission was getting more complicated than he had realized.

"Giroro! Are you alright?"

"Wha….A-Aki?"

"Yeah it's me," the Hinata mother said, hanging up her coat for the evening. "What's got you down? Hungry? Is Natsumi making dinner?"

"Ah, no it's…..I'm just making a fool out of myself. I needed some time to think."

"That right?" Aki sat down next to him. "You know, you're a popular one. Every time people see characters like you in manga, oh, they go so crazy. Tough and strong on the outside, but sweet on the inside."

"S-Sweet? Uh…..I'm a Corporal, ma'am."

"And I'm a mother of two children, also a manga editor! We've all got different sides." She turned on the TV. "Fuyuki's not home yet….he must still be with that Momoka."

 _The date!_ "How uh…..do you think it went?" Giroro was eying the door.

"Oh I'm sure it went fine, but I don't think Fuyuki even knows it was a date. Come now, a girl the same age as you invites you somewhere? She probably likes him a lot."

_You have no idea…._

"Natsumi on the other hand-"  
Giroro's head spun so fast it almost snapped off.  
"Well…she's always talking about that Saburo. I haven't met him too many times but he seemed like a nice guy."

"I….guess….."

"But you know, I'd be happy with whoever. Whoever can make my baby girl happy."

Giroro blinked. Dororo had similar sentiments, but it was unclear how much Aki had observed from the platoon's shenanigans. Sure making Natsumi happy was a no brainer, but this woman would potentially be the in law to both him….and Momoka. It was only fair she _liked_ him too.

"Whoever….?"

"Yeah. Times have changed. If it's a boy, it's a boy, if it's a girl, it's a girl."  
"…..alien."  
"Huh?" Aki looked at Giroro. "Alien?"

"Alien. Well….you know, with our presence the family's seen a lot of them. What are the odds Natsumi finds herself drawn to some kind of otherworldly being?"

"…."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing, I was looking at an old picture….but yeah, what kind of question is that? Why would I say no to anything that makes Natsumi smile?"

"Because…" Giroro hated the fact that he couldn't be honest. But damn it, this was Natsumi's own mother. If her father was gone, then that only meant she was twice as important. "Because I…"

"Youuuu what, Giroro?"

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't…..I can't say it! I CAN'T SAY IT!_ How he just wanted to take his gun and blast his own face. This was only the beginning. If he couldn't admit it to other people, then his mission would ultimately be a failure.

"Hey Mom! When did you get home?"

_N-Natsumi?_

"Oh, just now. I guess it's just me and you, kiddo. Maybe Fuyuki will be home soon."

"Sure," she smiled, "I'll start dinner then! Giroro, I don't know why you were embarrassed. For a cheesy ad, you played the part well. Any girl would believe you."

"R-Really?"

"Uh-huh. Keep an eye on the frog for me, okay?" And with that, she stepped into the kitchen. Giroro sat down, stunned by the fact that _Natsumi_ had indirectly complemented the way he bared his own soul. Maybe…..maybe there was hope.

"Hey."

He looked over at Aki, who winked.

"That's a good start."

Maybe it could be a reality.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these are still too short? Are they? I'm trying to get things moving, so I appreciate any feedback. It's making a buzz on Ao3, too!
> 
> Next time is Momoka, then Koyuki's first chapter.


	11. Momoka IV

It was a dream come true. She, Momoka Nishizawa, going to the movies with Fuyuki Hinata? It would've been perfect, but there was one hang-up - how much could she enjoy it? When she had to learn more about Saburo and his guest….

"Hey Momoka, do you want something?" Fuyuki asked. She spun around from looking at them; they had entered the specific screening of the movie.

"Oh Fuyuki….." _Ah, he's offering to buy like a gentleman!_ _ **Focus!**_ "Uh, maybe just something to drink…."

"Okay!" Fuyuki took out his money. Being a girl of millions and millions of yen, it was both endearing and surprising that he carried said money in a small pouch. "Let's see…..is this a coin or a button….?'

"I-I'll get us seats!"

XXXXX

Now inside the darkened screening room, Momoka searched high and low for Saburo and the mystery girl. Koyuki had claimed she wasn't a student at their school, but that only meant she was a relative or some girlfriend from out of town.

 _Wait, but…..I'm not Fuyuki's girlfriend (yet) and here I am….oh, I can't assume anything yet!_ She picked two seats two rows behind Saburo.

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom before it starts. Tell me if I miss anything good."

Saburo got up, which only made Momoka yelp and duck so she wouldn't be seen. She watched his sneakers walk past her, and she quickly made her way into the next row - by climbing over the seats. Luckily, the girl either didn't notice or didn't care. Momoka eyed the purse by her feet.

_There it is!_

She crouched down again and extended her arm out, under the seat. Slowly she got closer to the purse…

_Wait, I'm not a thief!  
_ _**Thief schmief! You're just trying to figure out who she is! Just a little glance at her ID!  
** _ _Isn't this going a BIT too far?  
_ __**Don't chicken out on Giroro now!**

"Momoka?" Now Fuyuki was looking for her. "Where are you?"

"FUYUKI!" Momoka crawled back and scrambled over to her seat. (She grimaced when she felt her elbow touch a sticky stain on the floor). "I was, uh…..getting a 10 yen coin I dropped!" She looked at the soda Fuyuki gave her. "Oh, there's nothing for you…."

"Haha, well after getting my ticket I only had enough for one drink, so you take it."

**_This boy, he's going to be MINE if it kills me._ **

"Don't be silly!" Momoka dug into her pocket and handed Fuyuki her personal expenditure card. "You get something for yourself, please! It's only fair."

"Well…..okay. How much is on this?"

"Right now?" Momoka counted in her head. "3, 4…..I don't know, something like 500 million or so."

Fuyuki left the theater with the most gobsmacked look on his face. But now Saburo had came back, which meant Momoka had to take a new approach. She flagged him down.

"Hey, so you're on a date with Fuyuki?"

 _Even he's calling it a, a…._ "Oh um well I mean…."

Saburo chuckled. "I get it, I get it, you don't have to explain it to me. What's up? Really gotta get back to my seat."

"Oh, um….well…..can you believe this theater has a discount for couples?"

"I….didn't see any sign like that…."

"New policy!" **_SHUT UP!_** "Good news for you and your little friend over there, right?" Momoka seemed casual, but on the inside she was panicking. "You….see a lot of movies with her?"

"Huh?" Saburo stepped away. "I, uh…..gotta go, Momoka."

Her tactic to dance around the info failed horribly. Sure she could always ask, but it wasn't her personal business, and the last thing she wanted was for Saburo to start investigating _her._ Come to think of it, didn't he hang out with Kururu?

XXXXXX

Momoka opted to side her concerns for now, and focus on the movie. Or rather…..she sideeyed Fuyuki, who was already engrossed in the film.

Yes, this would be too easy. All she had to do was wait for scary scenes, of which this movie had plenty. Something about aliens harvesting bodies. Momoka's focus was Fuyuki, not the plot. She shifted closer to his seat, although he didn't notice.

_Hehheh, it never fails! All I have to do is gasp and cling to Fuyuki! No one's near us so this should be a snap!_

Little did she know….Koyuki was hanging from the ceiling. Like Momoka, she had no interest in the movie she couldn't even follow. Her target was right below her.

_Sorry, Momoka…._

"Whoa, these aliens look pretty scary…." Fuyuki gulped. "All those claws and black beady eyes…." He watched in suspense as one of them honed on in a small girl. Momoka smiled, this would be the first of many!

Although she could've sworn she heard something? Momoka looked up, but didn't see anything besides the dark ceiling. Then, the girl disappeared with the alien.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

 ** _Aw, CRAP! Well, there's always the next scary part…._** This time Momoka kept her glance squarely on Fuyuki, hoping….waiting…..he seemed a little more nervous than she was hoping.

Then she heard another shuffling sound. And again, she looked away at the wrong time:

"NO! RUN!"

 _I missed ANOTHER chance to cling to Fuyuki! That's it, no more fooling around!_ This time she expertly moved her hand so it could touch Fuyuki's on the cupholder.

"Uhh…."

"Oh, Fuyuki! I-I'm sorry! Your hand….and my hand…..!"

"Sorry, Momoka, I was just trying to put my drink where it was."

Momoka's inner self was screaming. "You like the movie so far? It's pretty scary, right?"

"Well…..maybe a little….."

"If you get too nervous, you can always….you know….." She couldn't finish her sentence, her face was getting too red. "Uhhh, bathroom!"

* * *

Why did this scene seem so common? Her retreating to the bathroom, away from Fuyuki, losing what precious time she had alone with him. She splashed some water on her face.

"I have to get over this! Stop being so shy!"

Her dark form appeared in the reflection.

 ** _"Better act fast, because if you don't, someone else will have him!"_**  
"No! Why is this so hard, other me?"  
 ** _"You're not just throwing ideas out! You're trying to stick to a plan. Don't even think about trying something else! You're in this until he's yours!"_**  
"But what if…"  
 ** _"There are no what ifs in the game of love! Got that?!"_**

Momoka sighed. "You're right…."

"Momoka."

This time she didn't even have to jump. She saw Koyuki's reflection in the mirror, and at this point she accepted the fact that this girl would always be around. "You heard all that?"

"You talking to yourself like you had some screws loose? Yeah…..but you really like Fuyuki, don't you?"

Momoka sniffled. "Of course I do. It's just taking longer than I thought." Then she blinked. "Wait, why are you here? You're seeing a movie?"

"Uhhh…..not exactly….."

But Koyuki tossed her the ID of the mysterious girl.

"How did you…..w-when did you…."

"A ninja never reveals her secrets!"

"I thought those were magicians?" Momoka looked at the name. Now she had a lead, but why did Koyuki look so distressed? Of course. Like Saburo, she was technically an obstacle. But Momoka also had to figure out why she was even here. Did Natsumi send her to check on Fuyuki? Did Natsumi not trust her? "Koyuki, why are you….doing this?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Koyuki jumped to the ceiling, towards the vent. "Just know that I'm tracking that girl as well. I…..had to stall Natsumi, but I wanted to be sure! Is she Saburo's girlfriend or not?"

"T-That's what I'm wondering!"

"Huh? Why?"

 _Oh damn it! Think, Momoka!_ "Well, I'm real chummy towards Natsumi, and…..if she likes him, she should know if he's available."

"How could you!" Koyuki jumped down. "You call yourself a friend?"

"Huh?!" The ninja stepped closer, just centimeters away from Momoka's face.  
"If you want to spend time with Natsumi, a boy like him will only ruin that! He'll, he'll steal her attention! Soon she won't even bother with you!"

"What are you-"

Koyuki jabbed her nose. Momoka had almost never seen her get this upset. She was usually a beacon of positive energy. "You've never met someone like Natsumi before. There's something about her….her scent, her intelligence, her snark, her looks….it all blends together into a perfect package! She's the kind of girl…..that once she finds that someone, she won't pick someone _else!"_

Koyuki. Saburo. Giroro. Natsumi. The boys and girls at their school. How complicated was this whole affair? Maybe Momoka really did have the easier goal?

"I….um…..but shouldn't you be honest?"  
"I don't know. Shouldn't _you_ be honest with Fuyuki?"

The two stared at each other for quite some time.

**_Go ahead. Try to take Natsumi. Only one suitor can make her see Saburo isn't for her. It's you or Giroro toots, and I'm NOT giving you the edge just because you're nice. You were SPYING on me, weren't you? Why give ME the ID?_ **

So Momoka asked just that.

"Hmph. I was only helping you. You tried to crawl under the seats like an amateur."

**"You think Natsumi would like a friend who lies to her face?"**

"All I said was that I needed more time to confirm the truth! I'll figure out this girl long before you, Momoka!"

**"You're trapped in a losing move, Koyuki!"**

* * *

But when Momoka came back to the theater…..where was Fuyuki? She looked and looked, even doubling back to catch the men's bathroom, to no avail. She rushed down to Saburo's seat and shook him wildly.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"  
"Fuyuki is gone! Did you see where he went?"

"Sssh!" said a few movie patrons.

**"Oh shut up!"**

"No I didn't, that's really odd….." Saburo looked back at the seat. "I didn't see him leave. Maybe he had an emergency."

Momoka still dragged him out of the seat for help.

"Hey, what about the movie?" asked his companion.

"I guess I'm doing this now!"

XXXXX

Outside a fuming Momoka was analyzing every car, every person, every detail to have an idea of where her Fuyuki went off to. He wouldn't have ditched her or missed the rest of the movie. Someone had to have taken him…

"You seem pretty confident," Saburo told her. He was texting the girl to tell her he would be back later to get her. "But hey, I don't mind helping you. That movie was getting a little dull."

**"Don't act like you're doing me my favor, pretty boy! Fuyuki was kidnapped, now use that brain of yours! You hang out with that four-eyed frog, right?!"**

Naturally he was completely unfazed with Dark Momoka. "Sure. To do it in a place of business, near people and not get seen…..had to be a professional. Have any ideas? Maybe someone was doing it to lure you out."

 **"That's impos…"** Momoka spotted one of Fuyuki's shoes a short distance way. **"Come on!"**

The two followed the path of the shoe (Momoka clutched it like a doll and would've tried to track the scent if people weren't around). Saburo's hunch seemed pretty likely. But this professional would've had to known that she regarded Fuyuki to begin with.

XXXXX

Along the way they picked up his other shoe, but the trail soon stopped at an abandoned dwelling. The same the Occult Club was planning to investigate for the supposed haunting. _Now_ Momoka was getting furious.

"Huh. Any idea why we're here?"

**"I know who did this. I KNOW WHO DID THIS!"**

Even in broad daylight it seemed spooky, but Momoka kicked down the door with the strength and rage of a fierce warrior. Saburo quickly followed, mumbling something about breaking and entering, but he stopped once a myriad of Momoka's guards showed up around them.

"Lady Momoka, you should turn back around."

**"Fat chance! You have five seconds to explain what the hell this is all about before I shove my foot up all of your asses! Traitors!"**

Hesitantly they tried to subdue her but her fists knocked them out cold.

**"COME ON, Saburo!"**

"An inside job…."

In the next room, a red dot appeared on Momoka's forehead. She growled like a bear would.

"Huh…..there's one on me too. That seems excessive."

The two pointing their guns lowered them in shock. It was natural for Momoka to be used to it but this boy seemed so casual about everything. Momoka advanced on them, her feet stomping into the creaky floor with every step.

"L-Lady Momoka, we'll shoot!"  
 **"Do it! My ghost will still kick your ASS!"**

Five seconds later they too were out cold. Saburo continued to follow, now very interested in how this whole situation was going to play out. They climbed the steps into the next room, where Paul was standing.

"Lady Momoka. Please know that I had no choice in this matter."

**"I can't BELIEVE you, Paul! You turned against me because of HIM, didn't you?"**

The butler looked regretful. "He is the master. His orders….take priority. He is only doing this for your own safety."

**"And what about Fuyuki's?! You think I'm going to stand by and LET any of you lay a hand on him?! I swear, if there's a hair out of place…."**

Paul gulped and raised one fist. "You must defeat me to continue, milady."

"Paul. Get away from the door or you're going to regret it!"

"…"

 **"Why don't I count to five! One….."**  
"Please…."  
 **"Two…."**  
"Lady Momoka, I'm still on your side!"  
 **"THREE!"**  
Paul flinched.  
 **"Four….."** now she was in punching range. She even cracked her knuckles. But the butler could not, and would not lay a finger on her. He practically dove into the punch, unable to oppose his lady any longer. He fell to the floor, although they both knew he could take a lot more.

"I'm guessing the mastermind is…." Saburo followed her into the final room, all the way on the top floor. There…..was her father. "Ah, that was my guess."

**"Dad! How could you?!"**

"Relax." Baio was sitting comfortably in a chair with a cup of tea. "Your Fuyuki friend is fine. This was all a test."

**"A TEST?!"**

"So it's true you hold these feelings for him…..enough to chase him down and go up against your own….I have to admit, I'm impressed."

**"You, you…!"**

But Baio's complements stopped there. "Koyuki Azumaya's cooperation revealed a lot. You truly love this boy, as plain as he is?"

**"I'm not justifying myself to you! I love him!"**

"Momoka, you can't just pick whoever you want. As heiress to our family name and fortune, a lot is on the line. Sure you did it now but can you protect him when you're richer and more famous?"

**"Yes I will!"**

"Do you think he'll be able to stick by you through all the responsibility and work? Apparently his grades are awful!"

**"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF FUYUKI!**

Baio finished the tea. "I am still your father, Momoka. I'm looking out for your future, not to have it wasted on a boy that can't give you anything."

Momoka's quills lost their spike. Now she was heartbroken. "Y-You….d-don't mean that…."

"You want to be with this boy? Fine. Show me that he can love you back in the same way. Let him run off through snipers to save you. Let his every waking thought be about you. If he can do that….I'll respect your wishes."

"Daddy…..why do you have to be so mean…..!" Momoka was tearing up now. Baio got up and handed her a handkerchief for her to use.

"Because you're my little girl _. No one's_ good enough for you."

"Wait, Mr. Nishizawa, I don't mean to interrupt, but where is Fuyuki?" Saburo asked.

"Ah yes." Baio handed her the key to the shed. "You'd better hurry. Don't want the police to catch you breaking and entering."

* * *

Momoka and Saburo hurried to the backyard and opened the shed up. Luckily Fuyuki was asleep thanks to a dart fired into his neck.

"Oh…Fuyuki…..I'm so sorry….!"

"It's no big deal. I'll help you take him home. With any luck, he won't remember what happened and you can pass it off as the movie being boring."

Momoka looked at Natsumi's crush. _You know…..we're not on the same side, got that? I'll return the favor for helping me save Fuyuki but we are NOT friends._

"C'mon, you grab the legs."

First Koyuki, then her father's involvement, and now Saburo. This was going to be an ordeal….but either way, she had to fill in Giroro.

The two made their way towards the Hinata house, but now this was a good opportunity to get the ball rolling.

"So, uh…..who was that girl you were with? Your girlfriend?"

"Nah."

"…..relative?"

"Nope." Saburo chuckled. "Seeing a movie with a female relative? Isn't that a little weird? She's just some girl that won a contest over the ratio."

Not the response Momoka would've guessed. Not being a girlfriend meant Natsumi could still have hope, but not being a relative meant potentially….she would have another rival. Still, Momoka made a mental note to find out more later.

* * *

"Ah, is this it?"

"Yeah."

Saburo ringed the doorbell…..and Natsumi answered it.

"S….Saburo?!"

"Hey. Uh long story short, your brother was in a bit of a bind, but he'll be fine. Let him sleep it off, alright?" He gestured for Momoka to help him lay him on the couch. The heiress cringed when she heard Natsumi practically squeal that Saburo was in her house.

"T-Thank you! I mean, i-if you want something like a soda or a homecooked meal, or maybe-"  
"Nah I gotta run. I'll see you around." Saburo waved at both girls before leaving.

"O. M. G!" Natsumi looked so giddy. "I can't believe he was here! He saved Fuyuki from….whatever happened! Did you see, Momoka?"

**_I helped bring him home too! Ugh, now I can't even lie about what he did…._ **

Better if she left before members of the platoon saw and got any funny ideas, but she tried something to try to fix her mistake of promoting Saburo.

"Natsumi….?"

"Yeah, what?" She was still giddy.

"There's someone that has feelings for you…..and well…..he doesn't know how to tell you. What should he do?"

Natsumi's excitement practically vaporized when she figured out Momoka wasn't talking about Saburo, but she relented. "Whoever this boy is, Momoka, tell them not to bother with dumb notes or big gestures. A little honesty goes a long way."

"What if…..he's scared of rejection?" she found herself asking.

"Can he dance around trying forever? If he can, good for him." She went to get her brother another pillow, leaving Momoka all alone. She stared at Fuyuki.

_Oh…..Fuyuki….._

She ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Saburo isn't really my favorite character or anything, it's too easy (and also boring) to make him off-putting just to have Giroro win easier. So here he is in his first formal appearance, and yes, he'll get a chapter in the same vein as the one next time, Koyuki. Hope I wrote him in character.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
